ONCE IN A LIFETIME
by fairydust26
Summary: A feisty former Navy Lieutenant Commander might just be what Gibbs needs in his life. GIBBSxOC.
1. MEETING THE SPITFIRE : GIBBS

**Plot** : Former Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander Mara Ellis was everything Special Agent Jethro Gibbs needed in his life. And he was about to learn that the hard way when she is thrown onto his team by Director Tom Morrow. GIBBSxOC

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I only own my own character, Mara Ellis, and any another character(s) I might create.

 **NCIS**

Okay people, in this fic I'm taking it back. Like, before the series started back. But don't worry, only with a year. So, Tony will be there. Also, chapters won't be terribly long - at least not right now and when I get to the series, I'm not going to transcribe it episode for episode. I don't know whether a woman was allowed to join the Navy SEAL's way back when, but this is fanfiction and I'm going with my creative license here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

 **NCIS**

 **MEETING THE SPITFIRE : GIBBS**

Gibbs walked up to the Director's office, wondering why he was being summoned to the principal's office. Oh, his boss would love that one. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard a faint ' _come in_ '.

His gaze went to his Director's, sitting behind his desk. Then it went to the figure standing infront of his desk, her alight with an angry fire in her eyes. And by God, his knees felt a little weak when he watched those eyes flicker over his body.

"Special Agent Gibbs, meet Agent Ellis. She just finished her probationary period in LA and transferred to DC." Tom told his subordinate, pointing to the woman standing at his desk and just now Gibbs noticed the gun and badge resting on her hip. "I'm putting her on your team."

And _fuck_ , Gibbs thought as rule 12 flashed across his brain.

Gibbs, who hasn't moved from the doorway, nods and opened the door for the woman. She scoffs a little, but walked to him and through the door all the same. Then Gibbs closed it and turned to the Director.

"Anything I need to know, Sir?" He asked, eyebrows raised and his face blank.

"She's fiesty." Tom said immediately. "And she doesn't love team work so much anymore."

"How'd she get into NCIS?" Gibbs asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Even though everyone gets an equal chance at the academy, it's an open secret that Naval Officer's who are in the reserves or retired, are preferred." He said with a shrug, it might not always be fair, but it was just the way things worked.

"She's a Naval Officer?" Gibbs asked, very surprised. She didn't look. Not one bit.

"Yes. Will that be a problem, Gibbs?" The Director asked, this time his eyebrows went up.

"No, Sir." The Agent shook his head briskly. In all honesty, it might even help. "Just wondering what devision she from?"

"SEAL's." Tom answered quickly and if Gibbs was surprised before he was floored now. The woman was clearly more skilled than she looked. A lot more.

"Rank?"

"Lieutenant Commander." The Director answered simply. _Ah_ , Gibbs though, _that's why she was so angry when I walked in. She was used to calling the shots, not following them._ "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Tom said, gesturing to his door where Agent Ellis stood on the other side of the door.

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the office. He spotted the woman where she was lounging against the wall. Her eyes drifted over to him lazily. "So, do you have a first name, Ellis, or do I call you Elle?"

She grit her teeth and her eyes flared up as she pushed herself of the wall. _Elle it was_ , he thought with a smirk. "My name is Mara."

"Nice to meet you, Elle." He gave her that half smile of his and Mara noticed even with a smile, his face is still void of any emotions. She glared at him as he started making his why to the stairs.

She caught up with him and asked, "Don't you have a first name?"

"I do."

"Aren't you going to tell me?" She asked, the annoyance in her voice clear. They started walking down the stairs and Mara briefly considered pushing him down the stairs but murder in a building full of cameras and federal agents, probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and when he glanced at her over his shoulder, Gibbs thought that Mara Ellis might actually kill him. She was glaring and if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming from her ears right now. But she didn't kill him or hit him, he heard her take a deep breath and then blow it out again.

And then Gibbs thought, _as long as she doesn't kill me_ , _working together_ , _although it might be a challenge at first_ , _was going to be one hell of a ride_.

 **A/N:** please let me know what you think, should I continue or not?


	2. MEETING THE SPITFIRE : DINOZZO

**MEETING THE SPITFIRE : DINOZZO**

"Gonna kill him someday soon." Gibbs muttered as he and Agent Ellis walked down the stairs. Mara tried to see where he was looking and found his gaze on a guy who looks a little younger than her by a few years. He was chatting up a girl and Gibbs looked murderous.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out and Mara hid a chuckle as the man she saw jumped a little. He leaned forward, whispering something to the woman and she smiled before quickly walking away.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Meet Special Agent Mara Ellis. She'll be working with us from now on." Gibbs introduced, pointing to Mara and then walking around to his desk.

"Hello, my name is very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. But you can call me anything you like." He grinned at her, his face open and the smile almost childlike.

"That's a mouth full." She snorted. "Tell me, DiNozzo, do you run out of ink everytime you write that down?" Mara smirked smugly when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then he grinned as well.

"I like you." Tony declared promptly.

"Seriously? You like me?" She snorted again, a grin on her face. "Are we in high school or NCIS?" And Mara could have sworn that she heard a snort coming from Gibbs' direction.

"Well, I just met you and you seem nice, so yeah, I like you." DiNozzo explained, nodding along as if he was speaking the law. The sound of a chair being moved interrupted their conversation and the duo turned to see Gibbs getting up from his chair. He walked past them, ignoring both of them as he walked off to God knows where. His two subordinates stared after him.

"Where is he going?" Mara asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Tony shrugged, "Probably to get coffee." He turned back to Mara, grin back on his face. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" She retorted, smirking at him.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first, really? That's what you're going with? What are you, a twelve year old girl?" Mara chuckled at him, watching as he stared at her expectantly. She sighed. "I'm 35. You?"

"Yeah, right." Tony snorted. "Come on, how old are you?" He asked again, but came to the realisation that she wasn't lying to him as she stared at him blankly and his smile vanished. "Wait, you're really 35?"

"Is that your way of telling me I look old, DiNozzo?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, no." He back tracked, shooting her a smile. "You just look younger that me. That's all." He swore, raising his hands in defense.

"And you're how old again?" Ellis asked, grinning.

"31." He replied automatically.

"Now, was that's so hard?" She asked, a cheeky grin on her face. Before Tony could come up with a retort, Gibbs walked back into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, grab your gear and show Elle where to find her own. Got a dead Commander at Little Creek." He ordered, walking past them and practically ignoring them both.

"Are you always such a ray of sunshine?" She questioned retortically, because Mara Ellis has never had a filter in her whole damn life. Gibbs stopped and turned around, his steely blue eyes locking on her green ones. He stared at her and she stared back unflinchingly. "Go get your gear." He ordered, before turning around and walking to the elevator.

Tony tugged on her arm and she walked with him, getting the feeling that Gibbs isn't a guy who likes waiting and that if he wanted to, he could make her life hell. Still, she wasn't scared of him.

"Elle?" DiNozzo asked as soon as they were out of Gibbs' hearing range, at least, he hoped they were.

"Don't ask." She told him, a sigh slipping past her lips and Tony got the distinct feeling that he shouldn't call her that either. He nodded and spoke.

"I gotta say, Mara, I'm impressed. Not maybe people can hold _the Gibbs stare_." Tony told her and the woman snorted.

"Yeah, well, I've seen things a lot scarier than his stare." Ellis told him, her tone was light but when Tony glance at her face, he saw something dark flash across her face.

"Mara," Tony started warily. "What did you do before joining NCIS?"

She glanced at him. "I was a United States Navy SEAL with the rank of Lieutenant Commander."

Tony was stunned. "Oh. Wow." It was silent for a few seconds as they walked. Then he asked, "So, do they really teach you how kill someone by snapping their neck with your hands?"

She rolled her eyes and answered with a smirk. "That's classified, DiNozzo."

Both of them had a feeling that they were gonna get along great.

 **A/N:** okay, i did the math and Gibbs should be 47 when my story starts, which leaves an age difference of 12 years between them. that's not so bad, right? it's not like he's old enough to be her father. anyways, i hope you like. thoughts are welcome.


	3. COFFEE VS TEA

**COFFEE VS. TEA**

It had been a few weeks since Special Agent Mara Ellis had joined the Major Case Response Team and she was adjusting quite well - except for the fact that she gave one to many glances in her Boss's direction but other than that, everything was going great. She liked it at NCIS. Mara walked into the bullpen with a cup in her hand. She placed it down on her desk, which was the one next to Tony and opposite of Gibbs. Speaking of DiNozzo, he wasn't at his desk.

Mara frowned and looked at her Boss, "Hey Gibbs, do you know where Tony is?"

"Do I look like his wife, Elle?" The silver haired man retorted, not even bothering to look up from the file he was reading, and Ellis' eyes rolled heavenward.

"No need to get pissy, I didn't ask you for nuclear codes." She shot him a fake smile and he finally looked up, steel blue eyes locking on her green ones. They stared, neither of them willing to look away first. Someone walked past them, breaking the moment and Mara looked up, spotting the man that indirectly prompted the stare off.

He stole her cup and she glared at him, "Tony, give it back."

He took a big gulp of the liquid, only to spit it out in his bin and put the cup back on her desk, glaring at it like it was Lucifer's reincarnation. "Ew, what the hell is that?"

"Tea." She answered all to innocently. Gibbs head snapped to her, eyes wide as he lost all of his famous control as he stared at her.

"You got something against coffee?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep his tone even.

"No," Mara shugged. "I just don't drink it." She told them simply, because she didn't. Being a SEAL thought her how to survive on the bare minimum sleep. Caffeine kept her up and then she wouldn't get in the four hours that she does sleep at night.

"In the mornings or at all?" Tony quipped, looking genuinely curious and in awe of the woman.

"At all."

Gibbs looked at her, clearly stunned by her revelation. This woman has a way of flipping hisworld upside down. "Are you sick?" He blurted. "Is there something I should know about?"

"It's not a sickness, Gibbs, it's a choice." She told him, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Wrong one if you ask me." Gibbs said, looking like Mara offended him.

"Well, I didn't ask you so do me a favour and keep your opinion to yourself." Ellis snapped back, shooting Gibbs a sour look.

"Do you drink that herbal crap or the flavoured ones?" The older man ask, gesturing with his one hand.

"Neither." She denied. "I only drink English tea." The woman informed them, nose wrinkling at the thought of herbal or other tea.

"You and Ducky should go for tea." Tony chimed in, grin on his face as he watched the two banter back and forth.

"Maybe we will." Mara told him sincerely. She huffed. "At least he would appreciate my love for tea."

 **A/N:** because of Gibbs' love for coffee, I simply couldn't resist.


	4. EX-WIVES AND ATTRACTION

**EX-WIVES AND ATTRACTION**

"Elle, what did the wife say?" Gibbs asked or or like demanded, his tone a lot snappier than what it normally was and even a bit rude. They were investigating the death of aMarine Colonel - which was staged like a suicide - and the wife was looking like the best suspect. She had no alibi and had access to the gun that was used.

"Nothing much. Alibi didn't check out when I showed her photo at the Chinese place where she said she was during our time of death." She told him, getting up from her desk and sitting on it.

"How could you make out what they say? Those Chinese accents are thick." Tony piped up, wincing as he spoke as memories flashed across his brain from failed take out orders.

"It helps when you speak their language." She deadpanned, smirking at him from where she sat perched on her desk.

"You speak Chinese?" He asked, eyes wide and tone filled with awe as he looked at her.

"I speak several languages, Tony." Mara told him, lips quirking upwards into a smile.

"Which is?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward in his chair.

"Hey, you two, get back to work and find us something to work with!" He snapped and there was something in his tone towards her that royally pissed her off. He has been snappy all day. Mara glared over at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ellis asked before she could stop herself and Tony's eyes widened. He knew if he didn't stop it, there was going to be some serious problems in the bullpen.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed but before he got the chance to speak, Tony was up from his desk and grabbed Mara by the bicep. He let out a nervous laugh. "Let's go see what Abby's got."

Gibbs was is a particularly foul mood all day. And Mara was at the end of her rope with him. Turns out, he wasn't going to Abby, he was taking her down to autopsy to get her to calm down. Also, he wanted to talk to Ducky and fish out what he knows. Because if there was someone who would know something, it was the British Medical Examiner. Ducky was the closest thing to a best friend that Gibbs has.

"It's his ex-wife." Ducky answered. Mara's eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't aware Gibbs had an ex-wife. Or, that he was married at all. Come to think of it, she didn't know much of all about him. Then again, he didn't know much about he either. "It's their anniversary."

"Obviously." DiNozzo said in a 'duh' tone. "But which one?" Her eyes widened. There was more than one?

"Just how many ex-wives does Gibbs have?" Ellis asked, clearly out of the loop and wanting in. The medical examiner and her team mate turned to her, exchanging a glance. Both of them notice how much lighter Gibbs was since Agent Ellis joinedd the team and their attraction to each other. They also didn't think that the man would appreciate them airing all of his dirty laundry to her.

Well, honesty is the best policy, Ducky thought as he nodded at Tony, giving him the go-ahead to tell her.

"He has three." Her team mate informed her

"Holy fuck." She swore and Gibbs entered the autopsy room. And even with all of her fancy SEAL training, she didn't notice or hear him. Ducky and Tony did. "How the hell did Gibbs get married three times?"

"Do you really think that I can't get a woman to marry me, Elle?" He asked, because that question did not sound like it insinuated something good. She jumped slighted and turned to him, eyes lit with fire. His face was cold, blank and completely unreasonable, like usual.

"Don't be stupid. Anyone with half a brain can see that your an attractive man." She rolled her eyes and Gibbs wasn't sure if she meant that as a compliment or as an insult. Ducky and DiNozzo watched their exchange with interest. "I just meant...well, didn't you like get tired after the first time or something?" She asked and then she muttered to herself. "Well, seeing as you did it two more times after the first, clearly not."

Gibbs heard, but pretended he didn't. For her sake. With a faint upwards tug of his lips, the silver haired man turned to Tony and Ducky. "Whaddya got, Duck?"

The medical examiner told the three what he found after completing the autopsy because Gibbs has a way of coming around before Ducky actually finished the autopsy. When Tony, Mara and Gibbs took the elevator back up to the bullpen, there was an awkward silence around them.

When they stepped into the bullpen, both of them pushed the conversation to the back of their minds and focused on the case. Until Mara stood up and went to the kitchen for some tea. It helps her relax and think. Gibbs followed after her.

"You really have three ex-wives?" Mara asked, a frown on her face when she glances at him over her shoulder, seeing him standing in the doorway.

"You really think I'm attractive?" He retorted easily. Ellis froze before going on with making her tea, Gibbs watching her very move. He stayed quite, but she felt him staring at her. "Yeah, I got three ex-wives." It was silent again and the staring resumed.

"Depends." She eventually said, knowing that she still had to give Gibbs an answer to his question, giving her boss a quick glance over her shoulder again.

"On what?" Gibbs questioned after a few seconds of staring at her with a his steel blue eyes. Both of them were overthinking every word of this conversation as both of them were incredibly aware of how close they were getting to some very dangerous territory.

"Is DiNozzo an idiot?" His low chuckle was all the answer she got. And needed. She grinned, picking up her cup of tea and sauntering past him, back to the bullpen.

 **A/N:** let me know what you think about my story?


	5. THE START OF A FRIENDSHIP

**THE START OF A FRIENDSHIP**

The Major Case Response Team has had a rough couple of days as they hunted a serial killer. In the ended, Tony had to put through their guy. It was over now and the case was closed but they still had a mountain of paperwork to get through before could leave. That how the three NCIS Special Agent's ended up, still working when the entire floor was empty.

"Well, I'm done. And now I'm going home. Need a lift, Mara?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The woman rolled her eyes and Gibbs unknowingly clenched his fists, still busy with his own report.

"No, thanks, Tony. My car is in perfect condition." She smirked at him. "Besides, I'm not done with my paperwork yet."

"Your loss." He shrugged, smirking like he always did.

"More like, another desperate woman's gain." Mara retorted teasingly, if only to chip a chunk of that ridiculously large ego of his. He grinned at her and she knew he didn't take her comment to heart, he never did. But he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt his ego a bit.

He waved her goodbye before more of his ego could be destroyed by the beautiful woman. She smiled and bent her head back down to her computer as she was eager to finish her report. Her stomach felt as if her head had been cut of, the last time she ate was the previous night. . It was then that she remembered that she brought her macaroni and cheese because just as she was about to start eating her dinner, her phone rang. She just threw it in a plastic container and put in the refrigerator at the Navy yard. That was two, almost three, days ago. It would still be alright to eat. Right?

Her stomach growled as she shrugged before pushing herself up from her chair. Mara's eyes flickered over to her boss, who was still there and working on his own report. Do I share with him, or not? He works the same hours as me, and is probably just as hungry. With an internal groan she adverted her gaze, before Gibbs caught her looking - because she was not staring thank you very much - and walked to the kitchen.

Mara took a bite of her food - which was only there because she wrote her name with a sharpie on it, and yeah that was going to be bitch to remove - and declared it still good enough to eat. It wasn't that much, but it would be enough to still the worst of their hungry cries.

She walked back, two bowls in hand and places one on Gibbs' desk, saying nothing, and walking back to her own desk. She watched him preer at the bowl of food for a second, then he picked it up and took a bite. Then another. And another.

Mara grinned happily as she stared eating her own bowl of mac and cheese. When she was done, she put her bowl aside and started to finish her report. Not long after, she heard Gibbs push up his chair but ignored it in favor of finishing her work. She was frozen in a shocked stupor when Gibbs picked up her bowl without saying anything. When he walked away from her desk, she snuck a glance up and saw him making his way in the direction of the kitchen. Five minutes later, a cup of tea was placed in front of her.

It never even occurred to her that the tea was perfect or that Gibbs knew exactly how she drinks her tea.

Half an hour later, when she was done with her report, and so was Gibbs apparently, she switched of her computer and walked to the elevator. When it opened, Gibbs walked in beside her. They rode the elevator down to the basement in silence, but it was a relaxed and comfortable silence.

"G'Night, Elle." Gibbs said as they stepped out of the elevator, his voice unusually soft.

"Good night, Gibbs." Mara returned, a soft grin on her face as she walked to her own vehicle.

 **A/N:** cause i love me some fluff. sort of. *shrugs* hope you enjoyed!


	6. SMOKE GRENADE

**SMOKE GRENADE**

They were trapped behind Gibbs' car with bullets coming from the house they were infront of. Mara swore before opening the passenger door and reaching into the glove compartment.

"Why the hell is there a grenade in the glove box?" Gibbs all but growled at the woman, because it would have been nice to know.

"First of all, it's just a smoke grenade." Mara felt the need to correct him. "And second of all, you want to have this conversation right now? Really? With bullets flying at us?" She asked, exasperation coating her every word as she looked into Gibbs' eyes, leafy green clashing with steel blue.

"What are you planning on doing with it?" The Marine clenched his jaw and decided to take a raincheck on that conversation for now.

"Sneak around the house and throw it through the backdoor." She explained simply.

"No." Gibbs denied immediately.

"They'll kill you before you reach the lawn." Tony denied, wincing when he lifted his head and a bullet narrowly missed it.

"We don't have time for a debate and I, for one, really don't want to die today." Mara snapped and before either of the men could say anything else, the SEAL was across the street, both of them wondering what the hell their team mate was planning. Worry, tinged with a little fear, was coursing through Gibbs' mind and heart for the woman that was currently running head first into danger.

When Mara finally reached the house, she threw the grenade through the backdoor of the house. A few seconds later, three guys came tumbling out of the house and she quickly kicked her asses but she didn't have enough cuffs to keep all of them subdued, so, she waited for her team, knowing that they would come inside the house now that the gunfire stopped.

The SEAL was proven right when she heard her name being yelled about half a minute later. "Out back!"

She grinned proudly when DiNozzo stared at the bodies laying on the grass, clearly impressed. It vanished when she looked at Gibbs, who had something akin to disappointment on his face.

And she felt even worse when he just tossed her his cuffs and walked away, not saying a word.

NCIS

They were back at the Navy yard the next day. Their suspects confessed and were on their way to jail right this second.

"Elle! With me." Gibbs called out as he walked past their desks. Surprise flowed through Mara - this was the first time he's spoken to her since yesterday before he went off on her own. She shot Tony a confused look, to which she recieved a shrug, but followed him anyway. Her confusion deepened when her boss went into the copy room. She followed him in and heard the door click as it shut.

"Gibbs, why are we in the copy room?" She asked, turning around and found the Marine looking at her with his usual unreadable gaze. But there was a dark shadow over his face that made Mara's insides turn in an unpleasant way.

"You went in without a plan. You could have gotten killed."

"I had a plan." She interjected immediately. Because she did, being a SEAL, she was always in situations like the one yesterday and you needed to think quick on your feet to get out of danger because there wasn't a cavalry coming. Out there, you're your own cavalry.

"Which was?"

"I go across the street, run down two houses so I'm completely out of view before jumping the backyard fences until I was in the back of our target house."

"Could have told me."

"There wasn't time."

"You make time, Mara." He snapped and the SEAL sucked in a sharp breath. In the whole of the four months that she's worked here, Gibbs has never called her by her first time. Part of her liked it. Part of her hated it.

"You've never called me by my first name before."

"I know." He nodded. "Want you to see I'm serious."

"I know you don't want an apology, so what do you want?" She told him, crossing her arms over her chest and Gibbs gave her that signature half-smile and she felt warm all over.

"How about a promise to never do it again?"

"I've never made a promise that I can't keep and I'm not about to start now." She gave him an apologetic smile, knowing he despises the word 'sorry'.

He sighed. "How about a warning next time?"

"That seems fair enough."

"Hey, Elle?" Gibbs called out and just like that, all was right in Mara Ellis's world. She hummed in response to his question as he opened the door and let her walk through it first. "Why was there a grenade in the glove box?"

 **A/N:** because I haven't showed how badass our lady SEAL is when she is very.


	7. OF FINE CHINA AND BAKED GOODS

**OF FINE CHINA AND BAKED GOODS**

Mara and Tony were standing in autopsy as Ducky gave them a report about what he had found on the Pretty Officer's body. She was found murdered in the back of a bar where members of the Navy frequented. Mara asked Abby to do a rape test on their victim, because woman found behind bar isn't a soothing thought. Luckily, it came back negative.

The two Agent's noticed that Ducky wasn't his usual bubbly self, he didn't even try to tell them a story once. It was a little unnerving. "Ducky, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, my dear." The M.E. waved Mara's concerns of, but she wasn't born yesterday and she could tell when someone was lying. She spent three years interrogating terrorists in Afghanistan, before she became a SEAL.

"Yeah, and DiNozzo's a gentleman." She snorted, gaining a very offended look from the man himself.

He sighed. "I was supposed to have tea and scones with an old colleague of mine for lunch. But, she cancelled at the last minute and now I still have a reservation that I can't cancel."

"Well," The female Agent started. "I may not be as good company as your old colleague, but if you'd like, I'd go with you to lunch."

"Really?" His surprise was evident as he looked up at her.

"Yeah." She nodded, grin lighting her face. "I can appreciate a good cup of tea."

"Why, this is the best news I've had on a while." Ducky grinned, that twinkle back in his eyes.

"You should have seen Gibbs' face when she told him that she only drinks tea." Tony snorts, wide grin on his face. "It was totally candid worthy."

"I would have paid to see the look on Jethro's face." Ducky smiled, his day being considerably brighter now that he has a companion to go to lunch with.

 **NCIS**

"Wow, this is fancy." Mara breathed as she walked through the doors of the small restaurant. Well, from the looks of it, it wasn't really a restaurant as there was only cake and beverages on the menu. It also looked like a high end bistro where ladies that had to much time and money to waste sat as they gossiped the whole day long. Looking around, Mara felt a little self conscious as her eyes flickered down to her jeans, sneakers and three-quarter Henley shirt. She leaned to the M.E. "I don't think I'm dressed right to be here, Ducky."

"Nonsense. You look fine." He reassured her and walked over to the host. "Table for two under Mallard."

The host looked down at what Mara assumed was the reservation book and nodded. "Right this way, Sir."

They sat down and immediately both of them ordered a pot of tea. Ducky looked at her, head tilted.

"So, you really don't drink any coffee whatsoever?" He asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"May I ask why?" Ducky asked and Mara hesitated. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's fine." She assured him, giving a small but sincere smile. "One of the more negative habits I picked up from being a SEAL is sleeping lightly and only for a small amount of time, as the years grew on, my body got used to it. I can't be sedated with one shot of general anesthesia when being hurt and morphine numbs the pain but doesn't do much to my consciousness. My mind is to resilient and it takes at least three shots of anesthesia to put me under and I had to give permission to at least one doctor in order for me to recieve high doses of it when I was in the Navy and later as a SEAL. It's wonderful as a SEAL, but as a civilian it's really irritating. I wake up when some one knocks to hard on a door or when the taxi's hoot infront of my apartment building. And if I drink caffeine, I don't get any sleep."

"That sounds rather dreadful." Ducky noted with a nod of his head. A waitress brought their tea. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Mara snorted. She moved back when the waitress put her pot and cup.

"This is some fancy china." She noted while preparing her cup to her liking.

"I believe all china are fancy, my dear." Ducky retorted and Mara chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes fondly and finished her tea. "To many more cups of good tea, Ducky." She grinned at him, lifting up the porcelain cup.

"To many more cups of good tea, indeed." He clinked his cup against hers, both smiling as a bond of a strong friendship started to form between the two.

 **A/N:**

reviews are like chocolates - much loved.


	8. DON'T GET IN MY FACE

**DON'T GET IN MY FACE**

Mara stood on the dock, watching as the body floated, bobbing up and down with the water. It looked like a Navy Lieutenant from the uniform. Tony and Gibbs stood besides her, the three waiting silently for Ducky.

"Agent Gibbs, can't we get the man out of the water?" The dock master asked, who was way to cocky when a body was floating in his water - at least, Mara thought so.

"Not until our medical examiner gives the go ahead." Gibbs denied, giving the man his patent blank stare. "And when he does, you won't be the one to remove the body."

"And who is going to do it, you?" The man huffed, looking up and down at Gibbs and the senior Agent smirked at him.

"No, I will." Mara interjected. Out of the three of them, she was the best diver.

"You?" The man turned to her, distaste in his eyes as he looked at her. Clearly, he is one of those kinds that still think a woman belongs in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. "Sweetheart, that body will pull you under and you'll drown."

"I'm stronger than I look." She shrugged, looking away from the man.

"I doubt that." He huffed and Tony grinned as Gibbs briefly closed his eyes and opened them just in time to see Mara whirl to the man.

"Look, why don't you do yourself a favour and shut up before I drown you." Her eyes were full of angry fire as she glared at him. If there is one thing Mara hates more than taking orders, it's being underestimated. She was on the receiving end for long enough during her time in the Navy.

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, red in the face when the local LEO's all let out chuckles of amusement. He shoved a finger in her face. "Don't you dare threaten me."

The anger vanish and instead a deadly, blank look replaced it and when she spoke, her voice was low. "Take your finger out of my face."

"This is my docks and you don't tell me what to do." He retorted, finger in still up in her face and she glared at the limb. Her patience was running out, and fast too.

"I'm warning you." She narrowed her eyes, looking him in the eyes as the LEO's watched in amusement. This was the best thing they've seen in a while.

"What are you going to do? Go crying to your Boss?" He asked mockingly, waving the finger in front of her face and some of the officers chuckled. Except for Gibbs and Tony. They knew what was coming. Tony also though that the guy is one big moron.

The next moment Mara reached up and grabbed his finger. She plucked it downwards, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him roughly. The docks master face planted nose first into the ground.

The silence on the dock was deafening. All the LEO's was staring at Mara open mouthed and eyes wide with shock and a little fear. Tony looked like someone told him he could have buffet pizza and Gibbs looked mighty proud of the SEAL.

"Next time you think shoving your finger in someone's face is a good idea, think of that." She spat glaringly and turned around, taking a deep breath as she walked away. The man got up, chest heaving as the wind was knocked out of him when he hit the cement.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He sounded indignant as he glared at Mara's retreating figure. When he recieved no answer, he bellowed, "She assaulted me!"

Gibbs gave him a smirk. "You should've taken your finger out her face."

 **A/N:** okay, so i see down in the reviews that women can't be Navy SEAL's. *shrugs* I wasn't sure. However, this is fanfiction and I'm not going to change my story. If it really bothers any of you thag much, just stop reading the story.


	9. KAYDEN

**KAYDEN**

"Why are you grinning like the Chesire Cat?" Tony asked, eyeing his friend suspiously as she packed up her back. Mara stopped what she was doing and turned to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Uh oh.

"You know Alice in Wonderland?" She questioned, grin lighting on her face when she heard a low chuckle coming from Gibbs.

"It's a classic." He defended and Ellis hummed with amusement on her face as she turned back to packing up her things. "And don't try and change the subject, why are you so happy?"

"Unlike some people," She gave Tony a very pointed glance. "I don't over share when it comes to my personal life, DiNozzo."

"Oh, come on, Mara. I thought we're friends." Tony would deny that he pouted until the day he dies as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are." She nodded, face softening.

Tony grinned that childlike grin of his. "I knew it." He said and then that mischievous grin replaced the childlike one. "You know, friends share."

Mara's eyes rolled to the back of her head and just as she was about to tell him why - knowing that he would pester her the whole weekend if she didn't - her name was called and the brightest grin Tony and Gibbs has even seen lit up Mara's face. She spun around and practically flew to the guy that was standing by the elevator, vistor's pass around his neck.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much." She gushed loud enough for both Gibbs and Tony to hear.

A wave of jealousy slammed through Gibbs when he saw a really big and handsome guy pick up Mara and spin her around - the feeling was worse than anything that he's been feeling around the SEAL for the last six months she's worked with them. The feeling burned through his veins, making his heartbeat speed up as he felt like ripping the guy's arms off just for touching her.

"Just give me two seconds to say goodbye to Tony and Gibbs and to get my bag." She bounced back to her desk, grin entact and not looking like it was going away anytime soon.

"Hey Mara, who is that ridicously big guy?" Tony asked, looking at the guy that was leaning against the wall next to the elevator. Gibbs was looking at his screen, but he was listening to every word of the conversation, wanting to know the answer as well.

"That's Kade. Well, his full name is Kayden, but I've always called him Kade." She shrugged and zipped up her personal backpack, picking it up and throwing it over her shoulder. "Goodbye guys, enjoy your weekend."

NCIS

When Mara walked off the elevator that Monday morning, Tony and Gibbs were both at their desks already. Tony's bored expression changed to a glee filled one when he spotted Mara walking over to the bullpen. Gibbs, who had been discreetly looking at the elevator everytime it dinged open, didn't like the bright smile on her face one bit.

He knew that being this jealous, because Mara spent her weekend with someone was dangerous. But he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

"How was your weekend with Kade?" Tony asked, miscievous grin on his face when he looked at his friend.

"It was great." She smiled, dropping her backpack and plopping down on her chair. She switched on her computer before digging her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocking her drawers. She opened the bottom one and retrieved her cup and a box of tea from it.

"So, how long have you and Kade been dating?" DiNozzo asked and Mara nearly fell out of her chair. Gibbs held his breath while waiting for the answer and almost frowned when waiting she started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tony asked but recieved no answer. Eventually the SEAL calmed down.

"Tony," She started, snorting out another laugh. "Kade is my brother."

Suffice to say, both Tony and Gibbs felt very, very foolish.

 **A/N:** A little jealous is good for the soul. Sorry about the lack of Gibbs dialogue, but he's not exactly the kind of person to ask personal questions on a whim or to satisfy his own curiousity. Tony, on the other hand... Hope you enjoyed, thoughts are always welcome.


	10. REMEMBER TO BREATHE

**REMEMBER TO BREATH**

The world was fading around her, she heard Gibbs yelling something but she couldn't hear him properly. It was like her head was submerged under water. All she could make out was the panic and worry in his eyes as his hands pressed down on her shoulder, where she had gotten shot just seconds ago.

Gibbs' hands was already full of blood by the time he shrugged of his jacket and pressed it against the wound, hoping that the pressure would keep her from loosing to much blood. Panic seized his heart and he couldn't breathe as he watched her eyes flutter.

"Come on, Elle, keep your eyes open." He ordered and slapped her left cheek lightly - staining it with her own blood - and her eyes opened wide again.

No one tried to stop him when he got on the ambulance and Gibbs was silent the whole way to Bethesda, watching as the paramedics worked on Elle, fear gripping his heart. He stumbled after them, but was separated from her when a doctor told him that he couldn't follow into the trauma room. He nodded and walked outside, needing fresh air because he still couldn't breathe. He slid down the wall of the hospital and sat there - knees pulled up and his head in his hands - waiting.

His heart hurt and his head spun as he looked at the blood on his hands. Her blood. Mara. Gibbs hoped to God that she didn't die of blood loss.

It was Tony that found him hours later.

"Hey Boss. I looked everywhere for you. Mara's awake and already giving the doctor hell, wanting to leave." Gibbs got up and nodded, walking to Mara's room. It was only then that Gibbs could breathe again.

Tony and Gibbs walked in to Mara's room, just as she walking out of the bathroom, fully clothed and one arm in a sling. She looked royally annoyed because of the restriction. She locked her green eyes on Gibbs' steel blue ones.

"I'm gonna go find the cafeteria." Tony mumbled as he saw the tension rising between the two. And not the good kind. He knew there was a fight coming and he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"You being discharged?" Gibbs asked, exasperation clear.

"They can't legally keep me here." Mara shrugged with one shoulder as she sat down on her bed, waiting for the doctor to bring her release papers. Silence enveloped them for a few seconds.

"You don't disobey a direct order." Gibbs eventually grit out, eyes glaring at her.

"So sorry, your Highness, next time I'll let the bad guy shoot you." The gunshot wound had done nothing to dim her sarcasm and snark.

"Dammit, Mara, you could have died. Don't you get that?" He snapped, blue eyes glaring at her harshly and breathing a little heavily.

"I've had worse." She told him, shrugging as she got up.

"Like what?" The words was out before he could think about them or stop them. Ellis looked at him, eyes pinning him down. She got up and turn around, back facing him.

"Come and lift my shirt." Mara told him and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"What? No." He denied because, he didn't know how much self control he had left after today and rule 12 was there for a reason.

"Just do it, before I change my mind." She huffed, looking over her shoulder at him and Gibbs saw in her eyes that she was trying to tell him something important here. And so, he took the few steps towards her and lifted her shirt. An involuntary gasp left his throat, free hand reaching down an running a hand over the marred skin. A shiver ran through Mara's body.

Gibbs pulled his shirt back down and she turned to him, only inches away from him. So _close_ , yet, so _far_.

"I was sent out with a unit to gather Intel on a Israeli camp in Pakistan. There were more than we thought and we got captured by said Israeli group. They killed my unit infront of me and told me I was next if I didn't talk. I knew they wouldn't kill me, they wanted to know was we knew. So, when I didn't talk except to tell them to wash themselves or to go to hell, one of them got creative and used a whip. They hit me so many times, the skin broke. It took me two days to get out of my restraints and I killed them all. But I didn't know where I was and I wondered around under the radar, stealing food and water to survive. It was 9 days before I was found."

Mara took a deep breath, adverting her eyes from Gibbs and pushing the memories away. "So, you see why I don't mind taking a bullet for you."

"Elle, you deserve to live as much as I do. Even more after everything you've done." He told her, voice soft as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, I knew what I signed up for the day I enlisted." Mara told him, a sad smile lifting her lips as she shrugged her good shoulder.

Ellis' doctor entered the room, interrupting them. Gibbs stepped back from her and watched her ask she spoke to the doctor and wondered, how someone can survive something like that and not be bitter at the world?


	11. RECOVERY TIME

**RECOVERY TIME**

Mara walked into NCIS headquarters at the Navy yard two weeks after her shooting. She grinned as she spotted a sleeping DiNozzo at his desk. Her eyes flickered around the floor and spotted Gibbs walking down the stairs. His eyes looked around, much like hers did seconds ago, and narrowed when he spotted her.

She grinned at him and he couldn't help but grin back. This version of Mara was a whole lot better than the one who was looking deathly pale and fell into unconsciousness because of blood loss. This Mara was also better than the one who's eyes were all steel like and cold when she told him about her scars.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, Elle?" Gibbs asked, cup of coffee in hand - a disposable cup because he didn't drink the crap they had here at NCIS.

"I'm so tired of resting, that it's not even funny, Gibbs. I'm going out of my mind at my apartment." She looked frustrated to the point of petulance. "Please, please, just let me help on the case, and don't tell me you don't have a case because I talked to Tony this morning at four when he was stuck. Big please, Gibbs, I won't move from my desk or lift heavy things." She gave him a hopeful glance and then pointed to her hip. "See, I don't even have my gun."

"All right." He nodded and the woman grinned. "But the second you sneak of with DiNozzo to a scene, you're gone."

"Yes, Sir." She mock saluted and walked to the bullpen, stopping between her and Tony's desks. "DiNozzo!" She yelled and snickered when he fell of his chair.

"You know, Boss, I'm missing Mara so much, I'm starting to hear her voice." Tony said, getting to his knees and rubbing his head.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Tony." The SEAL told him, giving the man a grin and his head snapped to her.

"Mara! I thought it was Gibbs who yelled me awake but I dreamed that it was you." He told her gleefully. Then his expression turned worried. "You have to get out of here before Gibbs sees you."

Mara pointed to the desk infront of hers, where their Boss was already seated and then frowned.

"Why do you dream of me, Dinozzo?" Eyebrow raised and both hands on her hips - she ditched the sling after the first week - Mara stared at him.

"I don't, I just wished that you'd be back already and when I heard your voice, I just figured, you know..." He trailed off, pausing for a second. "It's boring without you here." Tony told her, shrugging and leaving out the part that Gibbs' mood has worsend considerably in the two weeks that Mara hasn't been at work, which was probably why he agreed so quickly to her sticking around.

"Right." Mara eyed him warily before she shrugged, "Well, I'm only back on desk duty. It's a good thing too. I went to a shooting range a week ago and my shoulder hurt every time I pulled the trigger."

"You were shot, Elle. In the shoulder. It's not going to go away just because you want it too." Gibbs remarked dryly as looked up at her from his desk.

" _Really?_ " And there it was. Mara's favorite form of communication: sarcasm. "I really thought that if I believed hard enough, anything is possible."

"Only works for flying and only if you're Peter Pan." The older man told her an she laughed lightly, a warm feeling spreading through Gibbs' chest at the sound.

"Did you go to the doctor yet?" DiNozzo asked, looking at her with concern on his face.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I went on Saturday. He told me to take it easy and, because I fired a gun so soon, to wait a full two weeks before picking up a gun again."

"So, until then, you're out there defenseless?" Tony's mouth hung open as he stared at her.

"She's a Navy SEAL, DiNozzo." Gibbs deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know." Tony nodded, not getting what his Boss was trying to tell him.

"His point, Tony, is that gun or not, I can protect myself." Mara rolled her eyes fondly before grinning lopsidedly. "Besides, I'm not defenseless. I got my knife." She took her knife out from where it was clipped in the back of her jeans and flicked it open.

"You're kind of terrifying, you know." Tony stated, looking at the knife warily. He briefly wondered how many people she's killed with her hands. Gibbs chuckled at his subordinate's tone more than the statement, because his words are true.

The SEAL beamed. "Thanks, DiNozzo."

 **A/N:** because we all know how much DiNozzo actually cares underneath the surface.


	12. GREEN EYED MONSTER

**GREEN EYED MONSTER**

"Try to glare at her any harder, I dare you." Tony's sarcasm filled voice piped up besides her and Mara almost yelped - that's how distracted she was by what she was seeing. The SEAL directed her murderous glare at him. He was crouched down next to her, eyes locked on the pair she was watching before he interrupted her. She turned her head back to Gibbs and FBI Special Agent Andrea Foley. The fire of jealousy burned through her, racing through her veins and she was on the verge of losing it.

They were working together on an joint investigation on the murder of a Navy Lieutenant and a civillian. The civillian was also and FBI informant. Enter FBI Special Agent Andrea Foley, who started hitting on Gibbs the second she layed eyes on him and that landed her on Mara's bad side immediately.

The two adverted their gazes and Tony stood up and walked back to his desk when the two neared the bullpen.

"You know, Jethro, we make a good team, don't you think?" The FBI Agent asked, walking behind Gibbs, who wasn't giving her the time of day. The woman was working on his nerves and he wanted to close this case as soon as possible. And another thing, he and Mara and Tony made a good team. Not him, Mara, Tony and this woman.

He gave her blank look before turning to his team and he could have sworn that something flashed in Mara's eyes as she looked at Andrea - something dark and primal, something that scared him a little if he was being honest here - but then she looked at him and the look was gone. It was replaced by a mask of stone, something that she hardly ever wore around the office and was usually reserved for suspects and guilty people.

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked, wondering what the hell was going on with Elle?

Mara told him what she had found out while Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. Tony started giving his report and Andrea walked behind the Marine's desk and sat on it. Tony finished his report and Andrea leaned forward and started talking when she reached forward and placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. The next second, the sound of someone getting up from a chair harshly was heard, catching Gibbs, Tony and Agent Foley's attention. They turned to Mara and saw that she upright, hands gripping her desk as her chest was heaving up and down notably faster than normal and her eyes was filled with fire.

"Excuse me." She grit out, and even Gibbs knew better than to try and stop her. Taking a deep breath before walking to the elevator and pressing the down button, Mara knew that the only way to calm down was to get out of there. Before she did something stupid like throw her knife in Agent Foley's heart or kiss Gibbs in front of Andrea. It was slightly scary how much she prefered the second option.

"Ducky!" She called out as she walked through the sliding doors into autopsy, both said and and Gerald turning to her.

"Mara, dear, I just told Jethro that I don't have anything for you yet." He chastised her, turning back to the Lieutenant's body.

"I'm not here about that. I need to talk to you." Her eyes flickered to Gerald. "Alone."

"Gerald, why don't you take the stomach contents up to Abby and go get yourself a cup of tea?" Ducky suggested and relief filled Mara's face when the dark skinned man nodded before making himself scarce. Ducky turned to her, eyes sympathetic. "I assume this is about one, FBI Special Agent Andrea Foley?"

The SEAL scoffed, walking to the open autopsy table opposite of her friend and hoisted herself up on it. "Let me guess, they were here and she was stuck to his side."

"Like an octopus." Ducky grinned and Mara let out a little laugh as lot of her jealousy infused anger simmered.

"What do I do, Ducky?" She groaned, running her hands over her face. "And why does this bother me so much?"

The medical examiner hesitated, he was well aware of his friend's perfect aim with a knife. "Mara, forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds, but did it ever occur to you that maybe you have feelings for him?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened to a comical degree. "You're joking right?"

"No, my dear, I'm not." He watched her with unmoving eyes and Mara thought about it. No, Ducky was wrong. It was crazy. Sure, she thought he was the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on and that he has the most breathtaking pair of eyes, but her having feelings for Gibbs? Absolutely insane.

"No," She denied, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "No way."

"Right," Ducky nodded. "And I suppose if she were to ask Jethro on a date, you wouldn't have problem with that?"

Something nasty twisted in her gut at the thought. She gave Ducky a smile, which was completely fake and the M.E. saw straight through it. "Not at all."

NCIS

It was done. The killer was caught and the case was closed and Mara felt like buying a bottle of champange because Agent Foley would leave and she would never have to see that woman throw herself at Gibbs ever again. The only way she survived these last couple of days, was because Gibbs didn't take to one of the FBI Agent's advances.

"Now, I have to do paperwork." Andrea said with a sigh, sad that her time with the handsome man was coming to and end. Though she must say, she will not miss the glares that the female of the team looked at her with. Mara Ellis is one terrifying woman.

"Sounds fun." Gibbs commented dryly, over the moon that the case was finally over and this woman could go back to where ever she came from.

"Come to my hotel for dinner at eight, and you'll find out just how much fun I can be." The offer and suggestion was cleae and never in her life did Mara Ellis want to take her knife and throw it into someone's skull as much as she did right now and that fire of jealousy burned brighter than ever before through her whole body, every nerve alight. It was so tempting, that she had to clench her fists not to do it.

Andrea walked away, sauntering the whole way to the elevator and even turned back to wink at Gibbs before getting into it while Mara wondered what the jail time was on the murder of an Federal Agent.

"You going to that dinner, Boss?" Tony asked, because he's a little shit that always pokes his head in everyone's business. Gibbs glared at his subordinate for a few seconds.

"Not my type." Although he answered Tony's question, his gaze was locked on Mara's figure, trying to catch her eyes. Too bad she was doing everything in her power to avoid his gaze, not wanting him to see all of the emotions that was swirling around in her, creating havok in her mind.

Until he answered DiNozzo's question, that was.

Mara's head snapped up, surprise taking over all of the other emotions in her eyes. And when a bright smile lit up her face, Gibbs realised that it was worth it. Not going to that dinner was worth it, not as if he liked Agent Foley to begin with. He also realised that no woman was worth giving up that smile for, the one currently directed at him. And only him. The thought made his insides feel like something akin to pink glitter.

Meanwhile, Mara thought that yeah, okay, Ducky was onto something when he said that she has feelings for Gibbs.

A/N: I know that Mara's one is worse than Gibbs', but Gibbs only saw Mara with her brother for a few seconds while our dear lady SEAL had to watch this woman flirt with Gibbs for days. Hope you like. Thoughts are welcomed.


	13. MARA TALKS AND GIBBS LISTENS

Okay, this is a serious one with major sharing from Mara to Gibbs. Also, I've been thinking about how Gibbs will open up about Shannon and Kelly, because Mara opened up to him when she showed him her scars and now when she talks to him, and I'm kind stuck to be honest but I'm working on it. Enjoy!

 **NCIS**

 **MARA TALKS AND GIBBS LISTENS**

It was a hard case for Mara Ellis. She is not the type to let a case get personal, but this one got personal. It was unintentional, but when the team discovered that their victim, Madison Adams, was beaten up for the sole reason of being a woman in the Navy, it went straight to the core of Mara's heart of gold. When she was in the Navy, she was always gettting shit from the guys because she was a girl. She had to train and work twice as hard as any of the guys just because she was a girl. She was pushed around and given the shittiest jobs to do. Until one day, when she started to push back and fight. Mara kicked four guys' asses at the same time and from then on out, it got better.

That was after a whole year in the Navy.

Now, Mara was never abused like Maddy was, but she knew how it felt to get pushed around and be powerless to do anything about it. And that was why this case hit so close to home. The whole team saw it. The way Mara didn't fight back on any of Tony's jabs, or smiled at Abby's antics. Hell, she didn't even bid Gibbs or Tony goodnight when she left after filing her report.

She drove around the city for hours. It was already dark when she decided to head home. But she didn't find herself driving in the direction of her home. Instead, she found herself going in the direction of Gibbs' house. Tony texted her his adress and told her to walk in because the door is always open and to look in the basement because apparently, the silver haired agent gives damn good advice when he's not being painfully silent.

Which is how she ended up on Gibbs' front porch, wondering if she should go in. What if he chases her away?

Mara straightened her back, she's a Navy SEAL for God sakes! She's been in worse situations than being chased away from someone's home. But even as she stepped forward and turned the door knob to open the front door, she had a feeling that he wouldn't show her the door. She found the basement after she opened the bathroom door.

Walking down the stairs, his familiar voice called out. "DiNozzo said you might be stopping by tonight."

"Yeah, well." Mara shrugged, finally seeing the boat and it's builder. She watched as Gibbs put down what looked like sand paper and dust of his hands. The Marine noticed that her hair was hanging loose and how it made her look even more beautiful with it down. "I can go if you're busy."

"Despite general belief, men can multitask, Elle." He told her, one side of his mouth lifting into it's familiar half-smirk. It was comforting and familiar to Mara right now. Most days it was just a pain in the ass as she always found herself feeling more than a little flustered when on the recieving end of it. She also took it as permission to stay.

He walked over to her and for a change, his face was open and his eyes was kind and full of understanding and compassion and something else that she couldn't identify that made her want to bolt, because this was all to real for her right now.

Gibbs and Mara stared at each other, steel blue locked on leafy green, tension rising between them. Just like it always did.

"Drink?" He offered after a while, turning to his work table. It wasn't the right time. And not the right woman, Gibbs thought with rule 12 flashing across his brain almost mockingly.

"Sounds great." She nodded and followed him, propping herself up on the table. The SEAL almost regretted saying yes when she saw him empty a jar with tools and then filling it up with an amber coloured liquid that was probably alcohol, Gibbs certainly wasn't the tea tipe. Her lips quirked upwards when she remembered the look on his face when he found out that she only drinks tea.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked, looking at her with those steel blue eyes again and holding out the jar with alcohol. She took it and this time, Mara was the one who looked away as she took a sip of the drink.

Her eyes traveled over the boat and she wondered how the hell Gibbs was planning on getting the thing out of his basement before remembering that he asked her a question.

"No." She denied, shaking her head.

"Okay." He nodded and went back to sanding one of the panels of his boat. She emptied her jar and hopped of the table, walking over to the bottle and filling the jar half way with the booze, which was bourbon she realised as she snuck a glance at the label, and took back the seat she was previously using.

The Marine's gaze discreetly flickered to Mara's figure now and again, trying to figure out what it was about her that made him care so much? Why does he worry so much when they're out in the field? Why does he care so much about who she spends her weekends with? Why does he always want to be in her company? Why is he always happiest around her?

Gibbs worked on his boat and Mara sat in silence for almost two hours before Mara started talking. "My whole life long, I've wanted to help people. Made a joke one day that maybe I should join the Navy and try to become with first female SEAL. My dad told me I couldn't do it. Scoffed at the idea of a woman protecting our contry. I enlisted the next day. I was seventen at the time and finished with high school because I skipped third grade. When I got into the SEAL's eight years later, I proved him wrong."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And today, when that Petty Officer told us how Maddy was beaten, just because she was a woman..." Mara trailed off, sighing again. "I was back eighteen years in the past, being the girl who sat at the dinner table and was being laughed at by her father for wanting to be a Navy SEAL. And the girl who was given crap by all the guys around her and having to take comments about my boobs or my ass and it all just hit really close to home. And I know, it's sounds silly, but I can't help it."

Gibbs stopped sanding and walked over to her. He stopped infront of the brunette. "I don't think you're being silly. Wanna know what I do think?" He cocked his head to the side. She hesistated for all but two seconds before nodding.

"I think you're the strongest woman I've ever known. Also one of the smartest, you and Abby are equal there." The Marine told her, smiling when a little laugh left her lips and even after a year of hearing it, it still sounds like the first time. "I also think that you are brave and selfless and everything most people only wish to be."

Despite trying her best, her eyes clouded over. Mara ducked her head and wiped underneath her eyes. Gibbs' heart clenched when he saw it and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, Mara's thighs touching his hips as he hugged her tightly. She smelt like citrus, vanilla and something that was uniquely Mara.

With his warmth surrounding her, she caved and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head in his neck. He smelt like sawdust, old spice and something that was uniquely Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She muttered, fisting his shirt and holding it tightly.

"Always, Elle."

And when she tightened her grip, Gibbs figured it out and realised he was utterly screwed when it came to Mara Ellis. Because this brunette in his arms, right woman or not, she owned him.

 **A/N:** don't worry, they're not suddenly going to confess their feelings to each other and get together. this isn't fairytale land. what do you think?


	14. BANTERING AND AIRPLANES

A/N: Okay, so we are at the series. I'm not going to do it word for word, okay? Also, for those of you that haven't noticed, Gibbs is single in my fic, cause that would have been awkward as hell. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!

NCIS

 **BANTERING AND AIRPLANES:**

"I'm bored." Mara declared, spinning around in her chair.

"Ditto." Tony nodded, wistling something random that didn't even remotely resemble a tune.

"Hey!" The SEAL called to him, launching a paper ball at DiNozzo - which hit his forehead. "Stop that. It's irritating."

"No, what's irritating is that we have to sit here and do nothing, while Gibbs is at home working on his boat." The SEAL stopped spinning her chair and looked at her team mate.

Mara snorted a chuckle and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to tell him that?"

"No." He denied immediately, looking at something on his computer. Then he turned to the woman with a mischievious grin. "But you can."

"Uh, no thanks. I like having a job." She denied, picking up her pen and spinning it on her desk.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Gibbs would step on a land mine for you. He is not going to fire you just because you tell him something he doesn't like. If he was, you'd have been gone a year ago."

"You know, Tony, sometimes I think you talk because you like listening to yourself." Mara glared at him, neither she nor her heart liked it when someone said something like he just did - something that implied that Gibbs cared more about her than the rest of their small team. "In which case, I highly recommed that you go see a therapist."

He opened his mouth and was about to retort when the Director walked in the bullpen. Tom Morrow looked at them and then at the empty desk of their Boss. "Where's Agent Gibbs?"

"I give you one guess, Sir." Tony piped up, grinningly.

"At home working on his boat?" The Director guessed, already knowing the answer.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." The Italian man said, slapping his hands on his desk and Mara chuckled lowly.

"Well, book a flight for you three to Wichita and call Gibbs to meet you at the Airport." The bald man ordered them.

"And what is in Wichita, Director?" Mara questioned, a frown on her face as she wondered what the hell could have happened there.

"A Navy Commander aboard Air Force One died." He told them and both of their eyes widened. "So, get moving." The Director walked away and Mara scowled.

She turned to Tony. "I prefer being bored to the mountain of paperwork that we're going to have at the end of this case."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed as Mara opened the internet on her computer to start searching for flights to Wichita, Kansas.

Turns out, the Navy Commander had lunch with the president just before he died, which got the Trio stuck with Secret Service Special Agent Kate Todd. Maybe, stuck was the wrong word because Mara quite liked the Secret Service Agent. It was a busy night with them slamming the door in the FBI's fact, hijacking the body and then going to search their victim's home at one am in the morning. The next morning, Mara was busy typing her report on what she and DiNozzo found at Commander Trapp's appartment. She never went to sleep, only had a 30 minute power nap before continuing with her work.

"How do you look like you slept a full night?" Tony grumbled when he walked into the bullpen and plopped down on his chair - a cup of coffee in his hand.

Mara shrugged, "I don't sleep much to begin with, Tony."

"That's just unfair." He huffed and the SEAL chuckled as Gibbs entered the bullpen, followed by Agents Todd and Fornell.

"What do you have?" He asked as a manner of greeting and Mara pushed up from her desk, telling him what they found that the Commader's house, which was basically nothing. "Anything useful?"

"No." Mara gave him an apologetic grin. "On the bright side, Ducky and Abby are on their way and they are bound to have something."

"Since when do you believe in the bright side of life?" Tony quipped teasingly. Mara spun to him, mischievous grin on her face.

"Since when do you forget to comb you hair?" She retorted, much to the amusement of Kate and Fornell. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"It's been a long night." He defended, hand flying to his hair.

"It has," The SEAL nodded. "And yet, my hair is perfect."

Tony snorted, "Since when is a ponytail a perfect hairstyle?"

"And what is wrong with my ponytail?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. If you're a twelve year old girl." DiNozzo shot back with a smug grin and Kate turns to Gibbs as Mara and Tony continued to bicker back and forth.

"Are they always like this?" She asked, watching the two Agents that seemed more like two pre-teens.

"Since the day they met." He nodded, before turning to the duo. "Hey! Knock it off you two." Gibbs scolded, growing irritated with his subordinates. Before they could go any further, Ducky and Abby walks into the bullpen to share what they've found during their all-nighter. After the presentation ends, Fornell requests that his people check their findings. Ducky agrees, stating that he and Kate will be getting copies of all their tests. The FBI Agent leaves, but not before making fun of Tony.

"Kate," Gibbs calls her back just as she was about to leave, offering her some gum as a truce and before she takes one, Mara leans forward and takes one - giving her Boss a grin to which he just lightly shakes his head and pushes down the warm feeling in his chest. Kate also takes a piece of gum. "When's the president returning?"

She checked her watch. "Uh, tomorrow, noon. I'm flying back tonight to rejoin the detail."

"Mind if Elle and I tag along?" He asked and Mara almost object that she didn't want to go. She had heaps of paper work to do. Kate rolls her eyes and considers his question, while wondering why he wanted Agent Ellis to accompany him. Gibbs smiled, "Please?"

"You can. Your SIG-Sauer's can't. We have a rule: no weapons on Air Force One unless you're Secret Service." Gibbs locks his sidearm in a drawer and gives the SEAL a pointed look. She sighs but locks her gun away as well and the two follows Kate to the elevator.

"Why am I coming with?" Mara asked, casting a glance to Gibbs as they reached the elevator.

"Because I said so, Elle." He answered simply, giving her his signature half-smile and Mara ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Fantastic reasoning." The SEAL deadpanned sarcastically and a low chuckle left Gibbs as the elevator arrived and the silver haired man gestured for Mara to step in first. "You know, I could have gotten through half my paper work if I stayed."

"Too bad." He responded with a half-shrug and Mara rolled her eyes and Kate cast them a curious look as the elevator dinged shut while she wondered if there was something going on between the two of them.

Back in the bullpen, Abby looked stunned. "Wow. Gibbs said please."

"He only says please to Mara. And even that's rare." Tony noted and then he frowned. "Why do you thinks Gibbs asked Mara to go with him?"

"He didn't ask her, he just asked Agent Todd if both of them could go with." The Medical Examiner corrected.

"Because his gut is churning and if something happens, it's better to have a SEAL as back up." Abby explained.

"That's unfair." DiNozzo complained, feeling offended.

"And he prefers Mara's company to anyone else's. Even if he wouldn't admit it under the threat of death." Ducky added, hoping to help Tony feel better.

"That's true." The Agent nodded as Abby grinned excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

When the gunfire hit Mara's ears from where she was waiting for Gibbs and Kate in her chair, ignoring all of the medical staff around her, she got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She spotted Gibbs, standing in the hallway while gunfire was coming from the joining one. The SEAL ran up to him. "Can you make the shot?"

"Yeah, I can. If he'd just stop shooting for one damn second." Gibbs snapped and while Mara watched the gunfire, and idea came to her.

"I have an idea." She told Gibbs and quickly explained her plan to him.

"That might work." He admitted.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him backwards before taking Gibbs' place. "It will work."

With that she got onto her butt and stretched her legs forward, her back to the hallway were the gunfire was coming from. She quickly took her knife out from where she kept it clipped to the back of her jeans, leaned into the hallway and launched the knife at the Al-Qaeda shooter's head before pulling herself back up and behind the wall. Not even a second later the gunfire stopped and Gibbs extended a hand to Mara. She took it and he pulled her up. He gave her a grin. "Nice work, Elle."

"Thanks, Gibbs." She grinned back, looking around the corner and walking to the body asother Secret Service agents rushed in, their weapons drawn. Barely resisting an eye-roll she looked at her handiwork instead. She grinned when she saw her knife lodged between his eyes - where she knew it would but. "Bullseye."

Mara turned to Kate, who holstered her gun. "So, what do you think the chance is I get my knife back."

"You killed him?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Yep." Mara nodded. "My knife?" She prodded.

"Not very good. It's going to be evidence for months." The Secret Service Agent told her and the green-eyed woman scowled.

The SEAL turned to glare at Gibbs. "This is all your fault."

"Really?" He asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, really. If you didn't drag me along, I wouldn't have needed to kill anyone." Mara informed him matter-of-factly. "You owe me a new one."

The only response she got was a snort and Mara wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she gave Gibbs a headslap.

as so can see I altered the plane scene slightly. sorry, but I have to give our lady SEAL some action. drop a review and tell me what you think about the story so far.


	15. TAKE-OUT

**TAKE-OUT** **:**

When Mara walked off the elevator on the Wednesday morning following the Air Force One fiasco, she found Tony by her desk, shaking a small, retangural box by his head. It was obviously for her, because if it was his, he would have just ripped it open.

"Tony, just leave it alone. It's not yours." Kate told him, like a mother who's talking to a small child. His back was turned to where Mara was coming from the elevator.

"No, I want to know what it is." He denied as Mara walked into the bullpen. Kate gave her a smile and she nodded. Walking past Tony, she stole it out of his hands and smacked it for good measure.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his hand.

"Don't touch my stuff." Mara glared, putting down her backpack and setting the wrapped box back down on her desk. She plopped down on her chair and opened her drawers and took out her tea and her cup.

Mara put the gift in her drawer, knowing that Tony will go back to shaking it the second she was gone and there was a 50/50 chance that whatever was in there, is breakable.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Tony asked, his tone resembling a whine. She locked her drawers and pushed up from her chair.

"No, I'm going to make myself some tea."

She walked to the kitchen and forgot about her gift. It was only at the end of the day, when she put her cup back in her bottom drawer as part of her going home routine, that she spotted the wrapped gift laying there. She sneaked it into her backpack, before Tony could bother her about it again and left.

Mara's curiosity got the best of her when she reached her car and she dug the gift out of her backpack before ripping the paper of. A box.

With furrowed eyebrows, she opened the box and gasped. A knife. She grinned as she picked it up. The handle was grey and black and when she clicked it open, the blade was a shinning silver colour. Something on the blade caught her attention. An inscription.

Always carry a knife.

Mara smiled at rule 9 and she knew then who it was. Looking over at his parking spot, she saw that Gibbs' truck was gone. The SEAL started her car and drove with one destination in mind but she made a small stop.

She walked into the house for a second time and didn't make a detour imto the downstairs bathroom this time.

"Take out?" Gibbs asked when she walked down the stairs.

"Consider it a thank you for the knife." Mara shrugged as the blue-eyed man finally came into view. The SEAL shot him a grin.

"You did say I owe you one." He pointed out and Mara rolled her eyes - albeit it was done with a fondness she would never admit too.

She shrugged, "Still, you didn't have to get it for me."

Silence enveloped them and Mara walked to the working benched and got out the food. Gibbs walked over to her and she handed him a container filled with chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodles for her. It was only when they were almost halfway done with their dinner that Gibbs finally admitted, "I wanted too give you one."

Her eyes lifted to his, green locking on blue. They just stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. Both to scared of moving somewhere they can't come back from.

"You like it?" Gibbs asked eventually, because it is safe, breaking eye contact and Mara ate a piece of chicken.

"I love it." Her face lit up and Gibbs got that warm feeling in his chest again, this time he let it was over him.

And if they spent the whole night talking, well, that was nobody's business but their own.


	16. DON'T CALL HER ELLE

**DON'T CALL HER ELLE**

Kate Todd was the newest member of the NCIS Major Case Response Team. She's heard that Gibbs can be a hard ass, but stories has ways of getting tails and being exaggerated. Then she started working for him and realised that the stories wasn't exaggerated. He is a pain in the behind and tolerable on his best days. Their case load was slow - a robbery by a former Marine was the worst they've done so far.

And Kate could swear that Gibbs' mood was worsening as he had nothing to do. But no one would dare to say anything.

The only person who didn't seem to worry about speaking her mind around him - no matter what his mood - was Mara Ellis.

The woman was opinionated, sarcastic and from what she has seem, excellent with a knife. She also didn't take any shit from Gibbs. And Kate liked her.

Like right now, Tony just asked an innocent question - for once - and Gibbs nearly bit his head off. Kate hid a smile as Mara looked up with a sour look on her face.

"Hey, sunshine!" The green-eyed woman called. "Did you forget to have your coffee this morning?" Mara asked, raising an eyebrow at her Boss.

"Nope." He grunted, not even sparing her a glance but that was nothing new. When he was in a mood, he was more unpleasant than he usually could be.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you? You're being extra pissy this morning. What, is an anniversary or something?" The Navy SEAL asked because she had reached limit with him for today. Gibbs looked up and gave her a stare that would send most people running. Thing is, Mara's not most people. "Don't look at me like that, you're like a grumpy bear today. Spill. What's wrong?"

"If you're looking for gossip, talk to DiNozzo." He said blankly before going back to glaring at his computer screen.

Mara sighed. "Fine. Be a pain, just don't expect me to sit around and take it."

The SEAL pushed herself up from her desk chair and made sure to have money on her before walking around her desk. Gibbs froze for a second, because _what if_ one day she leaves for real? With the hold she has on his heart, he will be devestated.

"Where are you going, Elle?" Gibbs' voice stopped her. She turned to him with a smirk.

"If your looking for gossip, talk to DiNozzo." Mara mocked his earlier words. He kept staring her down, steel blue eyes piercing into hers.

"I'm your boss." He deadpanned.

"I'm going to get lunch, if you must know." She rolled her eyes at him. Mara turned to her team mates. "Do you want anything?" She waited for them to give their orders - Gibbs refusing her offer - before she left.

When she returned forty-five minutes later, she gave DiNozzo his beef burger, handed Kate her salad - she didn't know why the former Secret Service Agent eats that - and placed a burger and cup of coffee infront of Gibbs.

"There. Maybe the bear is just hungry." He finally looked up at her, looking at her silently and then back down to the food and she gave him a soft smile - making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

She returned to her desk and started eating her own bacon cheeseburger - it was worth every calorie. Half way through she snuck a glance at Gibbs and saw that he was chewing and busy crumpling the box the burger came in. Mara grinned as she swallowed her bite.

"Thank you, Elle." The nickname that became so familiar in the last year's, suddenly sounded foreign. With a frown, Mara looked up to figure out why.

When she saw Tony's wide eyes and Gibbs' death glare directed towards Kate, it clicked for the SEAL. It sounded so strange, so _wrong_ , because it was Kate who called her Elle.

Mara didn't know what to do, she didn't like someone else calling her Elle because she was used to Gibbs calling her that and yeah, it made her feel a little special. But she didn't want to say something that might show her feelings for him. So, she kept quiet.

Gibbs got up from his desk and walked to the newest Agent. "Do you like it at NCIS, Agent Todd?"

"Yes." Kate gulped and Mara felt a little sorry for the woman.

"If you want to keep working here, don't ever call her Elle again." Gibbs said in that low voice that could make someone quake with fear. "Got it?"

"Got it." The woman nodded quickly and with that, Gibbs walked out of the bullpen - the coffee that Mara bought for him in his hand.

Kate let out a loud breath of relief and Mara hid a wide grin.

"Remind me to never to call you Elle again." Kate said, slumping in her chair.

"After that, I don't think you'll ever need a reminder again, Kate." Tony quipped with a teasing grin.

"What's with that anyways?" Kate asked, looking at the SEAL.

"The whole 'Elle' thing?" Mara asked knowingly. Kate nodded and the green-eyed woman shrugged. "I don't know, since the day we met, I've been Elle to him."

"Yeah, but only to Gibbs. Because you're special to him." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Mara suggestively before turning to the woman across him. The SEAL glared and Tony was looking at Kate, so he didn't see the incoming paperball that hit him against the head.

 **Author's Note:** because secretly - or maybe not so secretly - Tony is Mara and Gibbs' biggest shipper.


	17. TOUGHER THAN SHE LOOKS

**TOUGHER THAN SHE LOOKS**

Mara trugded into Gibbs house after Tony. They had a case, their first murder since the Air Force One incident, and their boss wasn't answering his phone. So, they had to use their last resort and come to his house. Kate and Ducky was meeting them there. Tony gestured for Mara to go down first.

"Don't you lock the door?" Tony asked, stopping at the top of the stairs and bending down while Mara continued to go down the stairs.

"Nope." The silver haired man answered simply as he continued sanding.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?" Mara rolled her eyes at her friend as she walked down the stairs and reached the bottom, walking to their boss.

"Got a call. Quantico. Marine got killed in an exercise." Tony told him as he followed Mara down the stairs.

"How?" Gibbs asked, stopping his sanding and blowing the sawdust away. He looked at Mara, who was once again studying the boat. Just like she did the night she told him why she joined the Navy.

"Night training jump." Mara answered as Tony came down the stairs. "Guy's chute didn't open."

"Is this a boat?" Tony asked, looking at the wood structure with a furrowed eyebrows. Mara resisted the urge to smack her palm against her forehead as Gibbs stared at him with a 'are you serious right now?' look on his face.

"No, it's a treehouse." The SEAL deadpanned instead. "You have been here before, right?"

"Yeah, I was just... making conversation." DiNozzo defended, walking around the basement and snooping with his eyes.

"His reserve chute fail too?" Gibbs asked as he started sanding again, use to their bickering after a year.

"I don't know." Tony shrugged as Mara spotted Gibbs' phone in a jar of paint thinner. She kept herself from glaring at her boss but still felt silly for worrying about him.

"They didn't say much, except that it was an accident." The woman told her boss as Tony finally spotted the phone Mara did only seconds ago.

"Ah, I tried your cell. Tried your hard line too." Tony noted, pointing to the things as he spoke.

"We both did. Next time you don't want a call, try declining or putting your phone on silent. But don't drop it in a jar of fucking paint thinner." Mara did glare at him this time.

"You worried, Elle?" He asked, familiar half smile directed at her and her eyes widend at his question. Suddenly the SEAL felt her face heat up.

She scoffed and quickly retorted, "You wish, Gibbs."

The Marine noticed Tony stare at the hardline and his phone.

"Don't ask." Gibbs said to both of them.

Tony looked at Gibbs, who was sanding by hand. "You know, my dad gave me a power sander for my birthday. I don't really power sand much. You're welcome to it."

"Aside from that bare bulb there and the plug going to that idiot box, do you see a power cord around here anywhere?" The older man asked, walking around Tony and passing Mara as he went to his work table filled with tools.

"Gibbs is a little behind with, well, everything involving technology." Mara snorted in amusement, ignoring the glare from her boss.

"You use hand tools, huh?" Tony asked, rubbing his hand against the boat as the silver haired man dropped his tools on the table.

"I use my hands." He told the man quietly. "Did you call Ducky?"

"I did." Mara nodded, following Gibbs when he headed up the stairs.

"Coming, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked over his shoulder and Mara saw her friend staring at something before he disappeared from her view as she made her way out of the basement.

"Hey Gibbs." She called out as the man was about to head upstairs. He turned around midstep, watching her with raised eyebrows.

"I know you're not the talking type, but if you ever do want to talk, I'm here." She gave him a smile. He stared at her for a few seconds before flashing her a grin and nodding, then he ran up his stairs, leaving Mara a little breathless from recieving a full smile from Gibbs.

 **NCIS**

At the crime scene, Gibbs stole a jacket from an inconsiderate teenager, learned about emo, or rather emotional music, and gave Kate a pair of boots - because you can't work a field in high heels. Ducky and Gerald arrived and Ducky told them what he could. Tony and Mara exchanged a glance when both Kate and Gibbs left, and looked at Ducky. The male Agent was talking photo's and the female Agent was doing measurements.

"Ducky?" Tony called out.

"Huh?" The M.E. asked from where he was sitting on top of the SVU, studying the victim.

"Why would Gibbs rip his hardline out and dump his cell phone in a jar of paint thinner?" The male Agent asked Ducky, Mara once again scowling to herself when she remembered how worried she was when they couldn't get ahold of him.

"Oh dear." Ducky snapped in realisation, getting up from the roof of the SVU.

"What?" Tony asked and Mara listened, but kept her attention on her measurements for now.

"I should have realised the time of year." Ducky said as he got into the back seat of the SVU. "It's his anniversary."

"Which marriage?" Mara snorted as Tony took another photo.

"Well, the last one, of course. Isn't it always?" The M.E. answered as if it was obvious. To Mara and Tony, it wasn't.

Both of them walked closer to the SVU and Tony's voice was softer when he spoke, "Ducky, I'm not following."

"Neither am I. There is so many of them, it's hard to keep track." Mara huffed and she was not bitter or jealous about that fact, thank you very much.

"Every year, ex-wife number three gets drunk on their anniversary and calls him. Repeatedly." The Medical Examiner explain to the two subordinates.

"So, she's still in love with him?" The SEAL questioned, a dark frown on her face as something in her gut twisted and she swallowed at the thought.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Ducky nodded at Mara, noticing that his friend had become a few shades paler.

"Then why did they get divorced?" Mara frowned at the M.E. as she questioned him.

"More importantly, why doesn't he, ah, change his number?" Tony interjected, giving his friend a sympathetic glance.

"Or block her number?" And so what? Maybe Mara was a little jealous. No one would know and no one is getting hurt, so what's the harm?

"No idea. In case you haven't noticed, Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers." Ducky told them and Mara hummed in agreement as she went back to her measurements - a dark cloud hanging above her head.

 **NCIS**

Mara was sitting in the bullpen with Tony - or rather, bickering - while Gibbs and Kate was convincing a JAG Lieutenant to give access to the Marine DNA database - which was never going to work because it's for identifying remains only - but it was also a ruse to get something else, search autherization to go through the rigger's lockers.

"Not possible, DiNozzo, keep on dreaming."

"It is too possible."

"No way." Mara stated firmly, shaking her head just as firmly.

"Why not?" Tony asked, his voice sounding something short of a whine.

"Because you're you." The SEAL snorted, clearly amused with the conversation.

"But it's still possible, right?" The Italian questioned, looking hopeful.

"As possible as green pigs flying in the sky." Mara snorted once again, feeling slightly bad when she saw the hope vanishing from his face and a dejected expression taking over his face. She sighed. "Okay, fine. It's possible for Kate to go on a date with you."

"I knew it." Tony grinned broadly as Kate and Gibbs stepped of the elevator.

"In an alternate universe." Mara quickly added on with a chuckle before listening to Gibbs and Kate. Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"You knew Lt. Roberts wasn't going to lawyer us access to the Military DNA Database." The former Secret Service Agent accused and Mara grinned at them.

"Did I?" He asked, feigning innocence and tilting his head as they neared the bullpen.

"You did." Kate nodded at him. "So, why go through the exercise?"

"Did it work?" Mara asked excitedly, eyebrows raised as she lifted her feet onto her desk.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs nodded, giving her his signature half-grin before turning to the newest Agent on their team. "Kate, I come from a long line of horse traders. First rule: You pick the best horse in the barn and you work the deal until it bursts."

"That way, when you go for the second best nag, you get her for a song." Tony concluded, having heard this before. Mara has too.

"The search authorization." Kate snapped in realisation as Mara took her feet of her desk and tried to write on her papers, only to realise the ink is finished.

"We didn't have probable cause, but the Lieutenant, he's a man who aims to please. You never work the system when you can work the people." The older Agent explained, walking around to his desk and sitting down.

"I don't think it's him trying to please as much as it is him trying to get away from you because you get under his skin." Mara noted matter-of-factly as she rummaged through her desk drawer for a pen, therefore missing the look Gibbs set her.

"Did any of those horse traders you come from, get hung?" Kate asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah, a few." Gibbs admitted nonchalantly, looking at a folder on his desk. "Did you find out what Ramsey was written up for."

"Oh yeah." Tony nodded and told their Boss what he found out.

"Scuttlebutt is," Mara started when DiNozzo finished his explanation, only to be interupted.

"Scuttlebutt?" Kate asked, not knowing what it meant.

"That's Marine, for water cooler gossip." Gibbs explained, glancing at her before looking back at Mara.

"Scuttlebutt is that Ramsey took a swing at Thumper as a thanks for getting him suspended." The SEAL told him, leaning her elbow's on her desk as Gibbs' cellphone rang.

"Identity withheld." Gibbs read aloud.

"Probably the reason you married her." Tony noted. Mara rolled her eyes at his inability to keep his nose out of other people's bussiness. "I mean, she probably hid her real personality as most women do, and by that time it was too late because you'd already..." He stopped short when he noticed Gibbs glaring at him. "I'm gonna shut up now."

He turned around and went back to his desk as Gibbs said, "Now?"

"Did you really just say 'as most woman do'?" Kate asked as he took his seat.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Most woman hide who they are. There are the rare ones, like Mara for example, that doesn't hide who they are. With her, it's what you see is what you get. Except for when it comes to her time as a SEAL, then she slams shut." The Italian rambled and Kate's eyes widend as she looked at Mara.

"You were a SEAL?" She asked, shocked. Mara didn't look like a SEAL, but on the other hand, it would explain so much. Like, how she was able to throw her knife with scary accuracy.

"Still am. I'm just in the reserves now." She nodded and Gibbs gave her a glance. He never knew that. The man didn't know why, but Mara being in the reserves bothered him.

 **NCIS**

The team had their killer. The only problem was to get him to admit that he is a killer, because he is not just going to confess. Which is how Gibbs came up with the wonderful suggestion - note the sarcasm here - to get on a plane with him.

In the end, the man confessed to the murder when Gibbs forced him to jump with the sabotaged shoot. And Tony ended up being shoved out of the plane and loved every second of the thrill. Mara watched her friend with an amused smile as she heard his excited shouts. She looked at Gibbs, then their killer, wanting to know if he'd be able to handle him alone.

Her skin was prickling to jump, excitement and adrenaline hummed in her blood as it rushed through her veins.

Gibbs nodded, giving her is half-grin. "Go ahead, Elle."

"You need some help, Agent Ellis?" The Corporal asked, looking at the small woman with wariness in his eyes.

She looked over her shoulder as Gibbs snorted and shook her head, a wide and excited smile on her face. Gibbs thought that she resembles like a child on the night before Christmas. It was the second time he saw this type of unrestricted joy on her face. The first time was when her brother came to town.

The next moment, Mara took a step back and she jumped out of the blame without hesitation. The rest of the jumpers all looked impressed. The Corporal looked at Gibbs, "Why do I get the feeling that she's a lot tougher than she looks?"

"Aren't all Navy SEAL's?" Gibbs asked, feeling proud and smug when all of the men around them - even the one in cuffs - looked shocked and stunned and a few of them looked out of the plane with awe on their faces.

 **Author's Note:** I liked writing this chapter.


	18. POST SOME BAIL

**POST SOME BAIL**

Mara was spinning in her desk chair, bored out of her mind. There was a case draught that made her bored. As a Navy SEAL, she was used to action and even after a year of being a civilian, she still couldn't sit still if her life depended on it. Kate and Tony looked equally bored but just bothered to hide it while Mara didn't particularly care if she pissed her Boss of or not.

Besides, Gibbs didn't get annoyed with her so quickly anymore, having gotten used to her antics in the past year.

Then her phone ran and she halted her movements and picked the device up from where it was laying on her desk. She grinned widely when she read the ID caller. "Kade!"

Her excited shout got the attention of her teammates and Tony not so stealthily eavesdropped on the conversation.

" _Hey_." He greeted, familiar chuckle coming through the phone, but Mara frowned when she heard a traces of nerves on his voice. " _How are you?_ "

"Cut the bullshit, Kade. What the hell is wrong?" She told him, not feeling like beating around the bush if something is really wrong with her brother.

Gibbs and Tony both looked at her when she said those words. Both felt worried but only the older one bothered to hide it. Kate just looked at them in confusion and wondered who the hell Kade is?

 _"Well, I kind of, maybe, and it all really depends on how you look at it and-"_

"Kaden." Mara growled, closing her eyes on frustration and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Get to the point."

" _I'm in jail._ " He rushed out all in breath and Mara nearly fell out of her chair. She was stunned and couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry," She started, a sharp laugh escaping her lips and Kaden winced on the other end. "But it sounded like you just said that you're in jail?"

Gibbs didn't even bother to hide his concern as Tony's mouth dropped open and Kate's eyes widened.

" _You heard right_." Kaden nodded even though his sister couldn't see him.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked, concern on her face.

" _A few bumps an bruises_. _Nothing some Advil and a good nights sleep won't fix_." Kaden answered his sister, smiling slightly. " _You taught me good, Mar, you should see the other guy."_

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere." She took a deep breath, pressing down her anger. "What did you do?"

" _I started a bar fight."_

"You started a-" She run a hand over her face in exasperation. "Why the hell did you start a bar fight?"

" _It's not like I went looking for it, okay? And I can't tell you what it's about. I just, I need you to trust me._ " He paused briefly. " _I also need you to bail me out. Big please._ "

"Fine, I'll come bail you out." Mara agreed, silently fuming. She hung up and pushed herself up, taking off her gun and her badge and locking it in her top drawer. She was not going to use her position in NCIS to get her brother out. Not when all she had to do what post some bail.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the down button and waited. When the escalator dinged open, she got on and her head lifted in surprise when Gibbs got in next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised and shocked.

"I'm coming with you." He answered simply, looking down at her. Icy blue locked on leafy green.

"Why?" Mara asked, and then she added. "And don't give me that, 'because I said so' bullshit."

Gibbs chuckled. "One day, your mouth is going to land you in trouble." Mara just shrugged and looked at him expectantly. Then he sighed. "Because you tend to let your temper instead of your head guide you."

 _Because I don't want you to do this alone_ , was what Gibbs actually wanted to say, but didn't. It would be crossing a line. A line that was starting to get very difficult to see when Mara was standing this close to him with her green eyes looking at him and something in his chest felt warm.

Somehow Mara knew what he actually wanted to say and she pushed down the bout of disappointment that flared in her chest.

Then Ellis frowned at his words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the first police officer or Detective that is going to mock you or call you something like 'sugar' or 'honey' will get a fist to his face and then I will have to bail you out." The silver haired man smirked and Mara rolled her eyes, but didn't object because okay yeah, maybe her Boss had a point.

Mara snorted, "So, you're what, my voice of reason?"

"Something like that." Gibbs nodded, half-grin on his lips.

Back in the bullpen, Kate stared the pair at in surprise. Tony just rolled his eyes and huffed a chuckle while muttering something about 'stubborn idiots' under his breath. The female turned her head to her colleague.

"Why did Gibbs go with her? Mara didn't ask him to." Kate frowned.

"She didn't have too." Tony answered, not looking up from his laptop as he opened a game. He rolled his eyes as he could see and _feel_ the question mark above Kate's head. With a chuckle escaping him, the Italian said, "You're still new, so I get that you don't know yet, but give it a few weeks and you'll understand."

"Understand what? I thought that there's nothing between them." Kate said in confusion.

Tony smirked, "Just cause they're not together, doesn't mean there is nothing between them."

 **NCIS**


	19. NO MATTER WHAT

**NO MATTER WHAT**

 **Abandoned Warehouse, 15:38PM**

"Elle, put down the gun!" Gibbs shouted at her, pointing his own gun at her.

"Can't do that, Gibbs." She shook her head, a droplet of sweat rolling down her temple, gripping the gun that was pointing at her boss tightly.

"Don't make me shoot you." He warned, his throat had rocks in it and his knees was shaking. Blue eyes was pleading with her.

"He didn't do it." Mara swore fiercely, a teardrop rolling down her cheek.

"Then come in with me, we'll prove it. The right way." Gibbs said, hands starting to shake. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sorry, Gibbs." She muttered. Using all of her experience with shooting a gun, all of the times she made kill shots, she took a steading breath, locked her eyes steady on her target, aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

Then she ran like hell.

 **FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

 **Navy Yard, 11:17AM**

"What the hell were you thinking, Kayden James Ellis?" Mara fumed as she dragged her brother into the bullpen by his ear. Gibbs followed the siblings duo silently. "Out of all the stupid and moronic things you've done, this might just be the biggest one of all. Landing in jail because you started a bar fight over a girl?"

"It wasn't because of a girl." Kayden protested, having long since given up on trying to get out of her grip. Kate and Tony eyed the two with interest and curiousity.

"Sit." She ordered when they arrived at her desk. Mara crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him as he looked up at her apologetically. "If it wasn't about a girl, then what was it about?"

"I can't tell you." Kayden said, wincing when she looked like she was about to strangle him.

"Can't or won't?" She spat at him.

"Elle," Gibbs' voice called out to her. Mara turned to him. "Why don't you take him home?" He gestured to Kayden and then looked around the floor. Looking around, the female SEAL saw that more than a few people were standing and staring at her and her brother.

"Yeah, okay." Mara sighed in agreement. She got her badge and her gun from her top drawer before she looked at her brother, "Let's go."

 **Mara Ellis' Apartment, 11:58AM**

"Come on, Mar, you can't give me the silent treatment forever." Kayden sighed as he looked at his sister, watching as she unlocked her apartment door.

"You called me from jail and asked me to bail you out. That's fine, no problem. I'd do anything for you. Then you don't give me an explanation for why you started the fight in the first place? Not fine, Kayden." Mara huffed as she entered her apartment.

"You wouldn't understand." He mumbled, following her.

"Try me." Mara challenged, only to come to a screeching halt as she saw a body on her couch. Immediately, she pulled out her gun. Eyes darting all around her apartment as she slowly walked to the body. She felt for a pulse, swearing when she felt nothing. "He's dead."

She looked at her brother, who's eyes didn't move from the dead body. Horror was all over his face. Kayden's heart started pouding in his chest, "I know who that is." He whispered.

"What?" Mara asked, gobsmacked as she holstered her gun and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I need to call this in."

"No, you can't." Kayden shook his head, pushing forward and smacking the phone out of her hand.

"You better have a damned good reason for doing that." She glared at him, picking up her phone but made no attempt to call again. Kayden wasn't the kind of person that would do something like that out of the blue or for nothing.

"I do, I promise. But have to go before they find me and kill me as well." Kayden said, voice panicked and full of fear. The second she heard the words, 'kill me' out of her brother's mouth, her defensive hackles rose.

"Who is going to kill you?" Mara asked as Kayden pulled at her hand and tugged her towards the front door of her apartment.

"Please, Mara, I'm begging you." Kayden looked at her, eyes full of pain and hurt and looking like he was about to have panic attack.

"Okay, fine. Just breathe." She rubbed his arms and breathed with him. When his breathing returned to normal again, she took his arm and walked to his apartment. Mara didn't know who was coming for him or why or what the hell the corpse on her living room couch had anything to do with this, but she trusts her brother. And if he said there was someone coming after him, she believed him.

The barely made it out the door when someone started shooting at them. The rapid gunfire made her believe that it was an automatic weapon. Dropping to her knees, and knowing her brother would to the same, Mara pulled her gun from her holster, aimed and shot the man between his eyes. The shooting stopped and the man went down to the ground. Leaving her door opened - the police would be there soon enough, someone was going to report the gunfire - she jogged to the man, Kayden following behind her.

"AK-47." She muttered under her breath as she recognised the gun, looking at the man that was from Asian decent. Mara spotted a tattoo in his neck and crouched down to get a better look. Her eyes widened when she recognised the tattoo in his neck. "Fuck." She swore as she pushed herself up. She looked at her brother. "We need to get out of here, he won't be the only one."

Deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator - because someone could be waiting at the other side of the doors - Mara and Kayden made their way down to the parking garage as quickly as possible. At the last case of stairs, Mara spotted a man with an AK waiting for them. She gestured for Kayden to go one floor up. She glared at him when he looked like he was about to protest and he finally did as gestured.

Mara aimed before she whistled to the gunman - because this isn't the Navy and she wasn't going to shoot a man in the back of the head, no matter the fact that he was there to kill her brother - and shot him between the eyes when he turned to her, AK-47 raised and about to shoot.

"Okay, you can come down now." She called up to her brother. Pulling a face of disgust as they passed the body, Kayden didn't do much else except follow her. She walked to her car and drove away as quickly as she could.

 **Motel Rendevous, 12:32PM**

"Okay, you need to start explaining." Mara demanded from her brother the second the motel door shut behind her.

"Remember the bar fight?" He asked, swallowing thickly as tears blurred his eyes.

"How could I forget?" Mara snorted.

"It wasn't what you think it was."

"Then what was it?" She snapped at him. Her anger faded a little when she saw him flinch at her tone. Softening her tone, Mara spoke again, "The guy in my apartment, you said you knew him. What's his name, Kayden?"

"Luca, Luca Blake. I met him at one of the bars you once took me to, about three years ago. You were deployed in Iraq at the time, and I missed you so much so I went back there. I wanted to feel closer to you, I guess. I was sulking on my own, when Luca bought me a drink. And the rest was history." He told her, somewhat nervous.

"He was your boyfriend?" She asked and Kayden nodded as he fidgeted with his hands. "You've been lying to me for three years?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't know how to tell you." Kayden blurted and Mara finally saw the fear in his eyes for what it really is. Fear of her rejecting him for having a boyfriend.

Mara smiled at him gently, "Kayden, I don't care who you love. As long as you're happy. How did you not realise that?"

"I know, Mar, but I was still scared." He answered her honestly, voice choking up with tears.

"Kade, you're my little brother. I'm always going to love you, no matter what." She walked to him and hugged him tightly.

Kayden was a big guy. Muscles for days and at least a head taller than her, and taller than both Gibbs and DiNozzo, he looked scary from the outside. But on the inside? He is a big softie. Which is why Mara has always had to protect him from any harm. "Thanks, sis." He whispered against her hair.

Mara pulled away, knowing that time was of the essence. She sighed as she looked at him, "What happened at the bar?"

"About two months ago, I was walking home from work when out of nowhere, a shot went off. I went down immediately, just like you taught me. I looked around and when no more shots came after the first one, I got up and continued walking. The first alley I past, I saw two men putting a body into the truck of their car. I wanted to leave, but they looked at me and I saw their faces. They shot at me but I ducked away in time and ran like hell to get to my apartment."

"That's why you came to D.C." Mara realised, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," He nodded, sniffling. "Luca, came with me. He didn't even know what happened or why I wanted to leave Virginia as soon as possible, he just dropped everything and came with me."

Mara smiled faintly, this Luca guy sounds like he was a real decent guy. Then she frowned, "What does any of this have to do with the bar fight?"

"The guys who killed the guy in the alley found me. I don't know how, but they did. Luca took out most of them but two of them took him down. I wanted to go after them but cops arrived and they arrested me. I tried to tell them what really happened, but they wouldn't listen to me." Kayden ranted frustratedly, his eyes shining with tears. When they started to roll down his cheeks, Mara felt like someone suckerpunched her.

"Those guys I killed at my apartment, did they look familiar?" Mara hated to ask him even more questions, but she needed to know everything.

"Yeah," He nodded, wiping at his cheeks. "They were both at the bar."

"Fuck." She kicked the bed in frustration before plopping down on the bed.

"Mara, who are those guys?" Kayden asked hesitantly, almost as if he didn't want the answer, but needed it anyways.

"They had tattoo's in their neck that identified them as Japanese Yakuza." Mara ran her hand over her face.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Very." She nodded, standing up again, hands on her hips. "Why, out of all the billions of people on earth, did my brother have to witness a murder commited by the Yakuza?" Mara muttered to herself, but Kayden heard her all the same.

Rolling his eyes at her, he looked sad and hopeless, "What do we do now?"

"Now, I call my boss." She answered him and pulled out of her phone. Gibbs answered her call on the second ring.

" _Elle?_ " She could hear the question and concern in his voice. A small smile tugged on her lips.

"Yeah, Gibbs, it's me. Listen, I need to tell you something." And so she did. She told him everything from the body in her apartment, the two guys she shot, about her brother witnessing a murder and the Yakuza hunting him down.

 _"You safe?_ " Was the first question out of his mouth.

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long." Mara admitted, walking to the window and looking out over the parking lot, just for her own peace of mind.

" _Okay, I'll sebd Kate and DiNozzo to your apartment while I go talk to the Director about Witness Protection for your brother. In the mean time, stay safe."_ Gibbs couldn't hide the worry in his voice if he tried.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

" _Anytime, Elle_." He hung up and she flipped her phone shut before shoving it in the back of her jeans.

She turned to her brother and gave him a slight smile. "My Boss is going to talk to the Director about getting you into WitSec." He pulled a face at that. "I know it's not ideal, but they are the only ones that can protect you from the Yakuza while I hunt them down, okay?"

Kayden sighed deeply, "Okay." He nodded.

 **Navy Yard, 13:53PM**

Kate and Tony glanced warily at each other. They looked at the two stubborn men, neither of whom was backing down. The two team mates wondered if this was going to end up in a fist fight. When they ran the prints of the two Yakuza guys' in Mara's apartment building through their system to see if they could get an address, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell showed up not even half an hour later.

"There is no way you're taking this case from us, Tobias." Gibbs said, his tone final and matter-of-fact.

"NCIS has no juristiction over this case." The FBI Agent reminded him for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes.

"The body was found in the apartment of an NCIS Agent." Gibbs retorted stubbornly.

"Where is Agent Ellis?" Fornell inquired, tilting his head at the Marine. Tony snorted out loud, like Gibbs would tell him that.

"Safe." Was all Gibbs was ever going to let him know.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find her myself." Fornell gave him a warning glance. "Stay out of this, Gibbs. I get you want to protect one of your own, but if she had anything to do with that man's death, I will find out."

"You know me better than that." Gibbs said in referance to him backing off.

"I do, that's why I'm telling you to back off, before you land yourself in trouble."

"Actually, that won't happen." Abby's voice said from behind Gibbs. Both Gibbs and Fornell turned to her.

"Any why is that?" Fornell asked, pushing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Because the victim in Mara's apartment, was in the Navy." Abby declared proudly and Gibbs cracked a grin at her.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked, just to be certain. Either Mara didn't know, or she kept this from him.

Abby nodded, "The man was Commander Lucas Christopher Blake, second in command for Seal Team Four."

"What else?" Gibbs prodded when he saw her hesitate.

"What makes you think there's more?" Abby asked, eyes flickering around the bullpen. She was going to tell Gibbs what else she found, really, she just didn't want to say it infront of Fornell.

"Abby." Gibbs gave her a look.

The forensic scientist sighed, "You know the gun Tony found underneath the couch the body was on?"

"What about it?" Tony asked first, unable to keep his curiousity in check.

"I pulled prints of the gun and found a match."

"Who does it belong to?" Gibbs questioned, hating himself for even thinking for a second that he thought it might belong to Mara.

"Kayden Ellis."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. HER WORLD WAS CRASHING AROUND HER

**HER WHOLE WORLD WAS CRASHING AROUND HER**

 **Motel Rendevous, 14:28PM**

"Do you know any of his family?" Mara asked softly, turning to at her brother with a soft look. They were laying down on the bed in the motel, side by side.

"His parents are dead, he's an only child and after he joined the Navy, he never really looked back to his home town." Kayden shrugged, staring up at the ceiling.

His words registered to Mara and she sat up, "Wait a second, Luca was in the Navy?"

Kayden nodded as he followed his sister's example, "Why?"

"Because Abby will no doubt have run his prints by now and NCIS can investigate." Mara answered excitedly.

"Didn't they already investigate?" Kayden asked, somewhat confused.

"Yeah, but legally they couldn't do anything. Now that they know Luca is a member of the Navy, they can." Mara told him excitedly. Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it is DiNozzo. "Hey, did you find anything?"

" _We found something._ " Tony's whisper of a voice came through on the phone. " _Mara, your brother's fingerprints was found on the murder weapon._ "

She turned to her brother, ever so slowly. No, there was no way. No one could fake this kind of grief. "There has to be an explanation for that."

" _I'm sure there is._ " Tony agreed.

"What kind of a weapon was it?"

" _Glock 17._ " DiNozzo answered, voice still a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Mara frowned even though he couldn't see her.

" _I'm not actually allowed to tell you this because your brother is the main suspect right now, but I thought you had a right to know."_

"Thank you, Tony." She said sincerely, knowing that he was risking his badge by telling her. "Anything else?"

" _We found an abandoned warehouse that those Yakuza guys is supposed to hang out from Fornell. He and Gibbs are going to check it out."_

"Fornell? FBI Fornell?"

" _Yep_."

"Okay, have they left yet?"

" _Ten minutes ago_."

Mara swore under her breath, "Will you text me the adress?"

Tony agreed and Mara hung up on him. She took a deep breath and turned to her brother. "Why was your prints on the murder weapon?"

"W-what?" His eyes blurred with tears once more. "No, that's not possible."

"Evidence doesn't lie, Kade." Mara said, her tone taking on an steely edge.

"The only gun I've handled, is Luca's gun." Kayden answered, almost frantically. "After I told him what happened in Virginia and why I left, he started to teach me how to shoot a gun to protect myself."

Gold star for Luca, convincing Kayden to do something she never could. Kayden hates guns with the same passion that Mara loves them. "What kind of gun?" She pressed.

"I don't know, he called it a Glock-something."

"Glock 17?" Mara asked, her stomach dropping to her feet when Kayden nodded.

Murdered with his own pistol. Mara closed her eyes and said a prayer for Kayden's soul, wishing him peace. Then she opened her eyes and texted Tony that Luca was murdered by his own gun.

 **Abandoned Warehouse, 15:32PM**

"What part about stay in the car, is hard for you to understand?" Mara ranted in a whisper shout at her brother when she almost shot him as she rounded a crate in the warehouse.

"I want to help." He said stubbornly.

"Good grief," Mara muttered with a roll of her eyes. She gave her brother a stern look. "Just stay behind me, okay?" Kayden nodded and dutifully followed his sister in silence as she cleared the warehouse. She knew it wasn't empty. She saw Gibbs' car outside when she arrived.

It appreared to be some kind of a factory. It may be abanonded according to city records, but there was tons of machinery and crates in here. There was even a second level. She made her way up the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't run into Gibbs.

"Stop right there." A voice said from behind her. Immediately, Mara spun around and pulled Kayden behind her. Then she did something she never thought she'd ever do. She pointed her gun at Gibbs. One hand went into her pocket and got out her car keys.

She blindly held them out to her brother, "Take my keys and go."

"Mara-"

"I wasn't asking you, Kade, I was telling you. Go!" Her eyes never left Gibbs' as she spoke to her brother. Finally, he took the keys from her hand and she could hear his retreating footsteps and her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

"This is a mistake." Gibbs warned her.

"Maybe, but he's my brother." She shrugged indifferently, bringing her free hand back up to grip her gun.

"Elle, put down the gun!" Gibbs shouted at her, pointing his own gun at her.

"Can't do that, Gibbs." She shook her head, a droplet of sweat rolling down her temple, gripping the gun that was pointing at her boss tightly. Her feelings for Gibbs and her loyalty to her brother at war with each other.

"Don't make me shoot you." He warned, his throat had rocks in it and his knees was shaking. Blue eyes was pleading with her.

"He didn't do it." Mara swore fiercely, a teardrop rolling down her cheek.

"Then come in with me, we'll prove it. The right way." Gibbs said, hands starting to shake. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Mara muttered and looked around. She spotted a compressed air pipe about three feet in front of Gibbs and five feet away from her. If she shot that, it would buy her enough time to run away. Using all of her experience with shooting a gun, all of the times she made kill shots, she took a steading breath, locked her eyes steady on the chain, aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

Then she ran like hell.

Running down the first three staircases, she jumped down the last one - her SEAL training coming in handy to land on her feet.

She made her way to the exit, knowing that her brother will be waiting in the car. She rounded two crates before she caught sight of her brother, standing with his hands up in surrender. At first, she thought it was Fornell.

Then she saw that it was three Asian men with AK-47's, all pointing at her brother. Not Fornell then. This was much worse. Yakuza. Why weren't try running or taking cover? There was no way they didn't hear the sound of the shot she took. She stepped around the crate she was hiding behind. "NCIS, drop your weapons!"

Two of them turned their guns to her, but one kept his weapon trained on her brother. "I said, drop your weapons."

"Three guns against one," The man in the middle started. "I think I will take my chances."

"Actually, it's two guns against three." Gibbs' voice said from behind her.

"Three against three, if you count me." Fornell's voice said from her left side. So, he came from the same direction Mara did.

"All we want, is him." The man in the middle, obviously the leader, said as he gestured to Kayden with his gun. "He killed two of my men. It is only fair."

"Yeah, see, that wasn't him. It was me." Mara was itching to get infront of her brother. To shield his body with hers. She didn't care if she survived or not, as long as her brother was okay. "So, if you want revenge, you can kill me." His gun didn't move from Kayden. "But that's not why you want to kill him, is it? You want to kill him because of what he saw."

"He should have minded his own business."

"He did mind his own business, asshole, but you were the ones who decided to kill that man in the alley. Not him." She shouted at him and he finally turned both his head and his gun to her. Mara felt a little relieved. No guns on Kayden.

"Maybe I will kill you, then I kill him." The man said and gave an almost undetectable nod to his men. But Mara wasn't most people, and so, she caught it and pulled the trigger of her gun just they pulled theirs. It wasn't five seconds after she pulled the trigger of her weapon that she was tackled to the ground.

She closed her eyes from the impact. Feeling more than a little winded, she opened her eyes again. Those green orbs of hers widened when she noticed it was her brother that jumped infront of her - so to speak.

"Mara!" Gibbs' fearfilled voice screamed her name as an almost unearthly silence fell over the warehouse. Fornell and Gibbs obviously took out the two other men.

"I'm fine!" She called back and looked at her brother. "Can you get off me now?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, smiling in relief.

He rolled off her and she sat up, breathing deeply to catch her breath. Then she noticed that her brother was suddenly looking very pale. Her eyes flashed over his body and dread climbed into her head and imbedded itself into her soul when she saw that he was bleeding.

"Oh, my god, Kade, no." Mara scrambled over to him, ripping of her jacket and pushing it to the wound. Her eyes blurred but she blinked back the tears. Now was not the time to start crying. She needed to make sure that he lives first.

Mara started slapping at her brother's cheek when his eyes began to flutter shut. "Hey, no, you don't get to die on me, not after you throw yourself in from of a bullet for me."

"Hurts" He moaned, voice laced with agony.

"I know, I know," Mara nodded, and she did know. She's been shot a few times herself. "But you can rest later. After I know you're gonna be fine and after I kicked your ass for doing something this stupid."

"Is okay, Mar, I d-don't mind dy-ying. Lu'uca's go-one." He breathed thought pained breaths of air.

"Don't say that," She growled angrily, eyes flashing with pain.

"I'll call an ambulance." Fornell said and the SEAL shook her head.

"He doesn't have time to wait for an amublance." Mara told him, eyes flickering to him for the briefest seconds. Then she looked at Gibbs, "Will you help me carry him to the car?"

Gibbs nodded and Mara sighed in relief. Gibbs came to Mara's side, crouched next to Kayden's head. He picked up Kayden's upper body, taking most of the youngest Ellis' weight, while Mara grabbed her brother's legs. They left the warehouse and put him in the back seat. Gibbs started driving and for once, the SEAL was glad for his crazy driving.

Mara kept her brother's head on her lap, moving her fingers through his hair. Just like she did when he had a nightmare when they were kids. Only this time, it was her nightmare. But she wasn't going to take up and realise this was al just in her head. This was really and she could lose Kayden.

Tears blurred her eyes again and even though she fought them, her emotions was stronger, more powerful than the walls she put up against the outside world. The tears trickled down her cheeks and Mara gripped her brother tighter, praying that they would arrive in time.

Gibbs glanced at her in the rearview mirror and felt his heart clenching at the look of absolute agony on her face, the tears that ran down her cheeks. The picture was so contradicting with the image of the Mara he knew. She was so strong, might be the strongest person he's ever known. She took a bullet and didn't shed a tear or complained of pain once.

But now, her brother, who's life was slipping away with every second that passed, was laying in her lap and she was breaking. He saw her shoulders slowly starting to shake and pressed down on the gas pedal.

The car came to a screeching halt infront of the E.R. of Bethesda, Gibbs getting out and went inside, calling for help. Two doctors came out with Gibbs, pulling a gurney with them.

Mara didn't want to let go of her brother, but the rational part of her brain told her that they were going to help him, they were going to save him, so she let her grip go slack. She clammered out of the car, following behind her brother.

Inside, another doctor's eyes widened at the sight of the blood covered woman. He stepped closer to her, wanting to help. "Ma'am, if you could follow me-"

"It's not my blood." Mara shook her head, not even looking at the doctor as she kept her eyes nailed to her brother, knowing exactly how she looked right now.

"Then how did all of the blood get on you?" The doctor was confused. Mara gestured over to her brother, where the two doctors was working on him. Sympathy filled his eyes, "What happened?"

"He-" Her voice sounded choked and barely audible. "He took a bullet for me." She swallowed tickly before she walked away from the well meaning doctor and closer to her brother. Well meaning as he may be, in her head he was being nosey and was poking at a raw and open wound.

Gibbs followed her, he was silent as he stood next to her, but she felt his presence and that was all that was keeping her from breaking down right in the middle of this Emergency Room. The familiar scent of old spice and sawdust was the only comfort she could find.

Without thinking, Mara grabbed onto his hand and laced their fingers, gripping his hand like it was a life line. Her eyes never strayed from her brother, and Gibbs decided that right now, he didn't care about any rules. Not when Mara looked like her whole world was crashing around her and he could do something about. He gave her hand a squeeze, hoping to convey that he was here for her.

Panic made a home in her heart when they started to roll her brother out of the room and to God knows where. She let go of Gibbs' hand and grabbed the nearest nurse, "Where are they talking my brother?" She demanded, her voice a low and dangerous growl.

"He needs surgery." The nurse answered, shaking with fear. This woman looked read to kill if she didn't get the right answer.

"Why?"

"The doctors can't get the bullet out. They need to open him up to see the full extent of the damage and see if they could repair it." The nurse answered, her eyes wide and glinting with terror.

"Is he-" Her voice faltered and she took a step away from the nurse to take a deep breath of air. "Is he going to die?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry that I scared you." Mara apologized sincerely. The nurse nodded before she scurried away.

Grief slammed over Mara with the power of a tsumani, her legs felt like it was going to give out from under her at any second.

Gibbs saw the way Mara staggered and before she could crash to the floor, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I got you, Elle, I got you." When he uttered those words softly, Mara's body sagged against him. Her hands gripped his coat and her body started to shake violently as sobs racked through her body.

Never, did she make a sound as she drowned in her grief. Both of them prayed that Kayden would be okay.

 **Author's Note:** yes, it is neccasary for me to do this. Also, I've decided to go kind of a/u and do my own thing. Maybe when I get the urge, I will write another episode, but for now, this going to be a/u all the way.

Just like all of you, I don't know if Kayden will make it through his surgery. I am still deciding whether to kill him of or not.


	21. GET A BOYFRIEND

**GET A BOYFRIEND**

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Mara sat on her brand new couch, eating ice cream and watching a movie on TV with Kayden. Seeing as how her brother's deceased boyfriend Luca was found on her previous couch, neither of the Ellis siblings was to each to ever sit on the couch ever again. In all honestly, Mara wasn't really enjoing the movie all that much, she paid much more attention to her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"So, I was thinking, once I'm all healed up, maybe I can move here. You know, if you don't mind, that is." Kayden started conversationally, halfway through the movie.

"I don't mind." Mara turned to him with a warm smile. "Mom, on the other hand, is going to have a fit."

Kayden rolled his eyes, stabbed at his ice cream with a little more force than necassary. "She - and dad too, mind you - is going to have a fit when they find out that their only son is gay anyways, so, I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"You don't have to tell them if you're not ready yet, you know?" Mara said, her voice gentle and comforting.

"I know," He nodded, giving her a grateful look. "But I've lied to you all for three years, and Luca," Kayden's breath got choked up in his lungs and he took a moment. "Luca was so patient with me. Waited while I gathered the courage to tell you. And now . . . now he's gone, and you'll never get to meet him, because I was so damned terrified of losing you that the idea of losing him, never even occured to me."

"It's not your fault, you know." The SEAL reminded him, her voice taking on a firm edge.

"Really? Because if I had just broken up with him, instead of letting him follow me here, then maybe he would have been alive." And Mara's heart broke at the lost and sorrowfilled look on her brother's face.

"He would have followed you, even if you broke up with him." Mara pointed out.

"No, he wouldn't have." Kayden scoffed, even thought there was a sudden flush on his cheeks.

"Yes, he would have." She said firmly, her tone leaving no room for arguement. "You've been in a commited relationship for three years, Kade, and he was a fully trained Navy SEAL. Can you look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that Luca wouldn't have followed you down here if you had just broken up with him out of nowhere and then up and leave? Because thirty years of knowing you tells me that, if you had broken up with him, you wouldn't have told him why."

Kayden's eyed widened, looking like he never even considered that. "I- i don't know."

"Well, then trust me, as a Navy SEAL myself, if my boyfriend pulled that with me, you can be damned sure that I would have followed him. For both an explanation and to protect him."

Kayden snorted, "After you kicked his ass, you mean?"

"That goes without saying." Mara smirked, nodding her head once. Looking into her brother's eyes, they both burst out laughing. When Kayden doubled over and winced, letting out a groan of pain, all laughter disappeared from her lips and she was kneeling infront of him in a second. "Maybe I shouldn't go back to work yet."

"Nonsense," Kayden waved her off, sitting up right, taking a deep breath as he did. "I'm fine and you've already taken off two weeks."

"We get twenty-five days of paid leave a year, Kade, and I didn't take vacation last year and I don't plan to go anywhere this year. That makes fifty days that I can take off, of those fifty, I've only used fourteen." Mara told him matter-of-factly.

"You're life is really sad, Mar." Kayden noted.

"Oh, screw off." She scoffed, lightly smacking his shoulder and picking up their empty ice cream bowls and spoons.

"I'm serious, sis, you need a life." Kayden was saying as he followed her into her modest but comfortable kitchen.

"I have a life." Mara retorted, gesturing around the room with the bowls in hand before dumping the dishes in the basin. She'd wash them later.

"Okay, you need a personal life. Get a boyfriend or a one night stand or something. I don't know, but anything will be better than nothing."

"There's no point getting a boyfriend or having a one night stand when I have feelings for someone." Mara snapped back without thinking and immediately cursed herself. Now she's really gone and done it.

Kayden pounced on the information with wide eyes. "And why haven't I heard of this?!"

Mara rose he eyebrows at him, "Oh, no, you really don't get to pull that with me, Mister-who-hid-his-relationship-for-three-years."

"I had a valid reason." He replied flipantly, sadness and grief flashing over his face for a second but disappeared before Mara could start apologizing.

Mara glared at him and Kayden held a stare that has sent the most hardened warlords and terrorists shrinking into themselves. Thing was, none of those warlords grew up with Mara Ellis and knew her inside out. Knew that she would never hurt her brother, no matter how much he irritates her.

Which was why her look didn't faze him.

Finally, she caved. Her shoulders slumped as she heaved a sigh.

"I didn't tell you because there is nothing to tell. He doesn't feel the same way." Mara sighed again.

Kayden regarded her for a few seconds before asking seriously, "Is he blind?"

Mara snorted in slight amusement, "No, he's not."

"Then he's stupid." He declared.

"No, he's not stupid either. He's actually really smart. He's just . . .well, he has three ex-wives and I really don't plan on being ex-wife number four."

Kayden's eyes widened at that, his jaw dropping open. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Maybe you could be the last wife?" He suggested.

"I don't think so, little brother." Mara shook her head and stepped to his side. "Let's get you off your feet and into bed. The doctor said, no strenuous activity for a month."

Taking the hint that the discussion of her non-existant love life is over, Kayden gasped dramatically. "Strenuous activity? Why is walking strenuous?"

"Maybe because you got shot, you ever think of that?" Mara deadpanned.

"Oh. Yeah. Good point."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And . . . Kayden survived!


	22. KILL SHOT

**KILL SHOT**

Mara walked off the elevator with a wide grin on her face. She loved her brother dearly, but being couped up for to long made her incredibly bored and drove her up the walls. The SEAL tried to get rid of her energy by running twenty miles every morning, but even that didn't work. She was still restless.

So, she was happy to be back.

"Mara!" Tony exclaimed when he saw her. When he looked up from his worked out of habit when the elevator dinged, he didn't expect his team mate to get of the elevator. He thought she was on leave until the fourteenth. He quickly glanced at his calender and saw that today was the fourteenth. Well, with their latest case, he wasn't surprised that he lost track of the date.

"Hey guys." She beamed at them, shrugging of one of her backpack straps.

"Good to have you back, Mara." Kate smiled warmly, but triedly at her. Much like DiNozzo did. It made Ellis equal parts curious and concerned about her team mates.

"Please tell me we have a case." Mara practically begged. "I'll love you forever." She added with a sweet smile as she glanced between the two Agents.

"We do." Tony nodded, standing from his desk, a solemn look taking residence in his eyes and Mara suddenly wished she could take back her words. "A Petty Officer, her husband and their twin boys were executed in their home two days ago."

"Jesus." Mara breathed, feeling like someone landed one hell of a sucker punch to her stomach. "Now I wish we didn't have a case."

"You and me both." Tony nodded in agreement.

"Show me." Mara requested, nodding to the display screen. Images of the victims appeared on the screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kate flinch. Mara looked at the images and while her stomach churned at the sight of the two small bodies with head shots, it certainly wasn't the worst she's ever seen.

Tony cleared his throat and started speaking, "Petty Officer Lyla Jenkins. Married to Damian Jenkins for the past six years, has twins boys named Chris and Kyle. They we're found in their home two days ago. Cause of death is a gunshot wound to the head for the whole family, short range."

"Kill shot." Mara muttered to herself, eyes tracing the bullet wounds between their eyes. Whoever did it, has perfect aim. She looked at Tony questioningly. "Is any of the suspects in the Navy or maybe has a military history?"

"We don't have any suspects." Tony informed her regretfully.

Kate frowned at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because those are perfect kill shots. So, either it was someone with Naval or Military training, or it was a civillian with excellent aim. I'd bet my career it's the former."

"You know, Gibbs said the same thing. Minus the whole betting career thing." Kate commented.

"Speaking of," Mara said, eyes flickering to the silver haired man's empty desk. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Somewhere." DiNozzo answered with a shrug. Then his eyes widened and he leaned closered to Mara. "Right behind you."

Smirking, she spun around to look at her boss. Just because she didn't want to be ex-wife number 4 (and lets not forget the fact that he's not interested in her and even if he was, there was that damned rule 12) that didn't mean that her feelings for him magically disappeared over night. It was quite the contrary, in fact. She missed him and wanted to

"Well, hello to you to, Mr. Personality." Mara drawled, eyes narrowing slightly when he just walked passed her and straight to his desk, eyes not even flickering to hers once. While Gibbs was never an overly warm person, he was never this distant either. Which begs the question: what the hell is his problem this time?

Mara decided to push him a little.

"Dead silence, huh?" She rose her eyebrow at him, eyes flicking over his side profile. When she spoke again, she tone was a mixture of sour and sarcasm. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Gibbs caved and finally looked up at her. His pulse skyrocketed and his heart tugged in his chest - like its done several times in the last two weeks - while at the same time, something inside it loosend. With a start Gibbs realised what it was he was feeling.

He hasn't seen or heard from her in two weeks and suddenly everything made sense to him. His bad mood, the queasy feeling he'd get everytime he'd think about her, the longing tug his heart gave everytime he looked across from his desk and saw Mara's empty one.

Gibbs had missed Mara while she was on leave. He missed her like hell.

Glaciers stared into her eyes for a second before they melted into something so incredibly soft that her breath hitched. "Welcome back, Elle."

"That's better." She gave him a smile and it was his turn to be breathless.

Tony watched the exchange between the two and barely surpressed an amused snort. They were the two most stubborn people he's ever met. Pretending as if they weren't hopelessly in love with each other was an hilarious thing to watch.

Honestly, it would be a miracle if they ever got together.

 **A/N:** obviously, they're gonna get their miracle.


	23. HEART IN A FRENZY

**A/N:** this picks up right where the previous chapter stopped.

 **HEART IN A FRENZY**

 **Major Case Response Team Bullpen, Navy Yard**

Walking to her desk, Mara shrugged off her backpack and unlocked her top drawer to lock away her gun that was holstered to her hip. Pulling off her hoodie - leaving her in a white button up that was tucked into her jeans - she threw it over the back of her chair before glancing in the general direction of her team leader and fellow team members.

Hands on her hips, she walked back to the monitor and studied the photo's - the two boys couldn't be more than three years again before asking, "What about the weapon?"

"We're still waiting for the ballistics results from Abby." Kate answered just as Gibbs' phone chimed.

"Ballistics are ready." Gibbs quipped, rising from his desk. "Elle, you and DiNozzo go hear what she has. Kate, you come with me. We're going to question Petty Officer Jenkins' parents."

"Why only now? It's been two days." Mara frowned at Gibbs.

"They were in the Congo on a humanitarian trip, came back this morning." Tony informed her.

"Ah, well that's lovely." Mara smiled, pushing up from her desk. She looked at the Italian man, "Come on."

The moment the lab doors opened and the gothic forensic scientist spotted Mara, she let out a loud squeal of happiness before bouncing over to Mara.

"It's so good to have you back, Mara." Abby gushed, hugging her tightly. "Gibbs has been so moody. Well, he's always moody, but more than usual when you're not here."

"Good to be back." The Seal admitted honestly, ignoring Tony's very smug face that screamed, 'I told you so'. "But enough about me. Time for you to wow us with your awesome skills."

"You know, it is so nice to be appreciated." Abby grinned at Mara before giving DiNozzo a pointed look. Then she walked to her computer - the two Agents following dutifully behind her. "It's a 9mm, probably from a SIG-Sauer. No match from any guns in the system."

"Well, that narrows the suspect pool significantly." Tony said sarcastically. "It's a weapon of choice for the FBI, CIA, even local police. NCIS issues those." He elaborate when he saw Abby's look, gesturing to his hip. "My point is, there are thousands of people that has that gun, which means, thousands of suspect."

"For now." Abby pointed out optimistically.

"Yeah, but you know who else issues SIG's?" Mara asked, dread pulling at her stomach.

"Who?" Abby asked before DiNozzo could.

"The Navy. Spesifically for Seal's."

"I thought they issued Glocks." Tony remarked, remembering about when they investigated Mara's brother's Navy Seal boyfriend's murder. He also saw the chrestfallen look in her eyes at the mere possibility that a Seal could have done this horrible deed - one which she quickly hid, but not quick enough for him not to notice.

The green-eyed woman shrugged. "Depends on the person."

"This is not good news, is it?" Abby asked, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes flickered back and fother between Mara and Tony.

"No, it's not." Mara shook her head.

"What are you going to do now?" The forensic scientist asked them.

"Now, we are going to have to investigate every Seal that Petty Officer Jenkins ever came into contact to." Mara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Seal's - or any Navy personel really - were not fond of NCIS Agents. Mara would know - not to long ago, she was one of them herself.

"No." Abby shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry."

 **NCIS**

 **Kitchen, Nacy Yard**

While waiting for news from the base in Norfolk where Petty Officer Jenkins was stationed, Mara went to make herself some tea. She was so frustrated and angry and if she was opening and closing the refridgerator and cupboard doors more harshly than usual - her whole body tensed/ teeth grinding together in anger - then she welcomed someone to say it to her face.

Normally, Mara was an calm and easy going person.

But right now she was pissed. Pissed that one of her fellow Seal's could have killed not only a wife and her husband, but their two small and innocent children that had barely begun living. Pissed that a Seal possibly used his skills this way in the first place - skills that he was taught help protect this country and her people.

She was just plain pissed and didn't know how to get rid of it.

Ever alert and ready to attack at a split second's notice, Mara heard the kitchen door being opened. Without turning around, she knew who it was. The only person in this building who would be crazy enough to go poke at a angry Navy SEAL - regardless of the gender.

"You okay, Elle?" The familiar, soft voice confirmed her thoughts.

"Fine." She answered shortly. She didn't look at him, barely acknowlegded his presence, but Gibbs is nothing if a patient man. The silver haired man knew better than to push her. He just stood across from the Seal - giving her space while waiting for her to talk. He knew she would. She always did, if you showed her that you are willing to wait for her to be ready to share.

When her shoulders slumped ever so slight, Gibbs knew she would start talking any second. Whirling around to face him, her finished cup of tea in hand, she opened her mouth. Then she adverted her gaze to study her cup. "I just . . . I hate this, you know? To think that it could have been one of my own that did this? And I know, _I know_ , that most of them never accepted me or liked me or even respected me, but if one of them were in trouble, I'd help. Even now. And this just really _sucks_."

"I understand." Gibbs said, making Mara's eyes snap up to his. Icy blue met leafy green. As she stared into his eyes, a calm washed over her and the tension seeped out of her body. "You don't want someone that was trained to protect our country, just like we were, to have done something this horrible."

Mara nodded, eyes not moving away from Gibbs' as she took a sip of the just-this-side-of-too-hot tea. "Does that make me stupid? Or naive?"

"No." Gibbs denied, making the Seal raise an inquizitive eyebrow at him. "Makes you human."

"Thanks, Gibbs." She gave him a smile.

He nodded, lips quirking into that familiar half-smirk of his that never failed to send Mara's heart in a frenzy. "Come on, we got a base to get to and Seal's to question."

This new information there Mara for a loop and her jaw dropped open, "Huh?"

"Apparently Petty Officer Jenkins was assigned to a Seal team for a year before transfering four years ago." Gibbs said. It was half the reason he came looking for her in the first place. But not the main one.

He wanted - _needed_ \- to know that she was okay.

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Mara demanded.

"Cause we never had real reason to look at Seal's before and according to the offical transfer papers, Jenkins wanted a desk job because of her pregnancy." Gibbs informed her.

At this, Mara frowned. "Okay, the desk job during pregnancy I understand, but why didn't she go back to the team after she came back from maternity leave?"

"Maybe she didn't want to put herself in unneccesary danger for the children's sake." He suggested as they left the kitchen and made their way to the bullpen.

"I don't buy it." Mara shook her head. "Something else is going on here."

"What, wouldn't you want to be closer to your children?"

Out of nowhere, two small blue-eyed (that reminded her of Gibbs) and dark-haired (which resembled her curly mop) toddlers - a boy and a girl - appeared in her minds eye. **_Woah_**. Where _the hell_ did **_that_** come from? Mara shook her head to get rid of the image that left her heart warm with joy and screaming with want.

"With my ticking biological clock and the severe lack of acceptable men, I don't think that's going to happen." Mara shrugged, trying to appear indifferent.

Gibbs cracked a small grin at her answer. "What exactly is ' _acceptable_ ' according to you?"

"Single, decent and able to hold his own against me for at least five minutes in hand-to-hand combat." Mara listed as if she was reciting the law.

"Five minutes?" He smirked at her.

Mara shrugged, "I have to be realistic."

Then he looked at her curiously. "But what if you had a husband and children? Would you leave NCIS to be with them?"

That bothered Gibbs more than he'd like to admit - even if it was just to himself. Both Mara leaving and having another man's children.

She gave him a sideways glance, eyeing him like he'd grown two heads. "Since when do you live in imaginary land?"

"Stop avoiding the question." Gibbs told her as they rounded a corner.

"Assuming I find a man is crazy enough to want to marry me and have kids with me, then no. I wouldn't quit my job to raise them. I'd go crazy if I had to sit at home the whole day long and doing chores. Uggh." Mara actually shuddered as she said the last sentance. "No way in hell. I'd rather be alone and childless then."

"But you do want them, if possible?" Gibbs prodded.

"Sure." Mara nodded before giving the blue-eyed man another strange look. Where did the questions come from? Then she decided to poke and prod at him a little. "Seeing as I answered your questions, it only seems fair that you answer mine as well."

At this, Gibbs panicked a little internally. He made sure not to let it show, because if Mara saw it, she would pounce and not let go until he spilled the beans. Scrambling for a defense that would put her off, he blurted, "Last I checked, you answer to me. Not the other way 'round."

"Boo-hoo." Mara deadpanned dryly. His blank expression didn't change. Nothing new there, though. "Don't be a spoil sport." She whined pleadingly, turning to him.

Gibbs found himself unable to resist that look. Still, he didn't reply verbally. Just gestured for her to get on with it.

"Do you want kids?" Mara asked immediately. "I mean, I can take a guess - you've been married three times and nada - but guessing isn't the same as knowing."

"Never thought I'd want one again." Gibbs admitted, then he glanced at her. He didn't even realise his slip. Then he shrugged, "Right woman might change my mind."

"Wait a second," Ellis - who immediately noticed his slip - came to a screeching halt in the hallway. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Gibbs stopped walking a few feet agead of her, finally realising what he had unintentionally reavealed, closed his eyes in dread.

"We have a case." He said and pretending he didn't hear her question, Gibbs just walked away, silently cursing himself for opening that can of worms.

About to combust with questions, Mara followed him, momentarily pushing it all away in favor of focusing on catching the murderer.

She might have more questions than answers right now, but they both knew this conversation was not over.

 **a/n:** uh oh. here comes trouble. or drama. depending on how you look at it.


	24. IT WAS TIME

**IT WAS TIME**

 **Navy Base**

Gibbs and Mara was at the Navy Base Lila Jenkins served on, and the place made Theresa feel a little nostalgic. She spent so many years on different bases, TOC stations, all around the world in service of her country. She would never regret it, not for a second. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't wonder.

Wonder about what her life would have looked like if she never joined the Navy. Would she be married already? Have a family? Maybe a house and a dog? Playing housewife while her husband was at work.

Mara suppressed a shudder and didn't wonder any further.

Her real life is much better and satisfying than she would have ever imagined it to turn out when she was seventeen. She gave almost twenty years of her life for the Navy and saw the very worst of mankind. It made her throw up, cry, scream, shout, loose herself, darkened her soul and nearly drown in anger. And when she almost shot an unarmed hostile in the Philippines, Mara knew it was time for her to get out. Before she could destroy herself and everyone around her.

Still, she would never be able to sit still or do a mundane job, so she applied to NCIS and completed her probationary years in LA before transferring to Washington.

So, yeah, being on a base again made her feel nostalgic. Part of her missed it. A bigger part of her knew that it was the right choice. With a start, Mara realizes that its been three years. Three years since she's left the Navy and become a civilian. Or, as much of a civilian as she can be as a federal agent.

While Gibbs was talking to Lila's former CO, Mara started to take a crack at the Seal team Lila was signed to, way back when. She finished talking to the members of the team and just had to talk to the 2IC and the Commander of the team. The latter of whom seems to be avoiding her. Mara didn't take offence. Not when she understood perfectly why he was doing it.

She herself hid from one or two NCIS Agent over her sixteen years in the Navy.

Right now, she was talking to Second-in-Command, Lieutenant Zane Casey. "What can you tell me about Petty Officer Jenkins."

"Nothing." Came the short, clipped and much excepted answer.

Mara suppressed the sound of frustration that was clawing at her throat. "Look, I get it. You want to protect your brother's-"

"You can't possibly understand." He cut her off, voice something short of a scoff.

Mara raised an eyebrow at him before pulling up the sleeve of her t-shirt and showing Zane her right shoulder. His eyes widened when he laid eyes on her Seal tattoo. "Believe me, I understand perfectly well."

"You're Mara Ellis." He said, his body straightening and his hands flying behind his back.

"Yes, I told you that." Mara nodded, not understanding where the sudden respectful posture was coming from. She introduced herself at the beginning of her questioning. A second later, she had some idea.

"No, I mean, you're _the_ Mara Ellis. That's the mark of Seal Team Two and there are a lot of stories, all around the Navy, about you." At Mara's surprised look, he spoke even further. "When a woman makes it through Seal training and serves for as long as you did and reaches the rank you did, it makes a lot of tongues loose."

So that's where the posture came from? Because he's heard about her? Just what kind of stories are there going around about her? Mara almost scoffed. She's been out for three years already. One would think they'd find a new and better topic of conversation to talk about.

Mara bit her tongue to ask. That wasn't why she was here. She has a job to do, answers to find. "Okay, that's really flattering and all, but let's not venture of topic here."

"My apologies, Lieutenant Commander." Zane said, voice full of respect and back still ramrod straight.

She waved him of, being addressed by her rank felt foreign. "No, it's okay and Ellis is just fine."

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, Mara just concealed a sigh, followed her own advice and got back to topic. "So, Petty Officer Jenkins. Did anyone on the team have any trouble with her?"

Zane hesitated at the question long enough for Mara to notice.

"Look, I understand, truly, that you want to protect your brothers, but if that means protecting the murderer of a woman, her husband and her two five year old children, then that brother doesn't deserve your protection."

Mara saw his resolve crack completely, with the ever so slight slump of his shoulders.

"There's only one person I know of. Adrian Johnson. And before you ask, no I don't think he could have killed her." Zane paused, tilting his in contemplation. "But then again, if you didn't show me your tattoo, I would have never have thought that you could be a Seal either. No offense."

"None taken." Mara assured him as she scribbled the name down on her notepad. She remembers talking to a Johnson earlier. He was still on this Seal Team, after all these years. "What kind of trouble did she have with Johnson?"

"He had a crush on her. And right before she transferred to a desk job, he asked her out. She refused because she was happily married."

"And?" The female Seal prodded.

"And Adrian didn't take it to well. They had a really, really heated argument."

"Did it get physical?"

"No way." Zane shook his head firmly. "None of us would have allowed him to. We all liked Lila. She was like the sister I never wanted, but got stuck with for a year anyways."

A faint smile tugged on Mara's lips at his explanation. Her mind quickly drifted to her brother, wondering how he was doing on his first day alone since he got released from the hospital. Mara pushed those thoughts away and focused on her job. "Any other arguments between the two?"

"No. Lyla transferred after her blow out with Adrian."

Mara nodded. "Do you know if Johnson still has feelings for her?"

"He didn't really talk about it after she left."

"Okay, that's all for now. Thank you for your help." Mara gave him a small smile as she pocketed her notepad and pen.

"My pleasure, Ma'am." He told her before his hand flew up and he saluted her. "It was an honor meeting you."

"You too." She returned the salute.

Mara turned around and walked away smiling. Maybe the stories they told about her weren't all bad.

After finally tracking down the Lt. Commander – who was with his CO and Gibbs – and asking him a few of her own questions and getting basically nothing, Mara and Gibbs made their way back to the car.

Gibbs glanced at her briefly as he started the car, "Find out anything interesting?"

"Oh, yeah." Mara grinned.

 **NCIS**

 **Major Case Response Team Bullpen, Navy Yard**

"So," Kate started after Gibbs and Mara finished sharing what the learnt at the base. "This guy, Johnson, he not only argued with Officer Jenkins after she rejected him, but also stalked and harassed her for a year after she left the team?"

Tony's grin was that of the cat that caught the canary. "Sounds like a solid suspect to me."

"There is just one problem." Mara said from where she was sitting by her desk with her feet propped up on it, making three heads turn to her. Gibbs wore a half smirk on his face, silently telling her that he came to the same conclusion she did. Kate and Tony just looked at her in confusion. "All of this – the argument, the stalking, the harassment – it was four years ago. Even if it was him, without any evidence, he could argue that it was a long time ago and in the mean time he's gotten over Officer Jenkins."

"Elle is right," Gibbs pushed up from his desk. "And no matter how good he may look for this, we have no concrete evidence that it was him and until we do, we need to keep looking at other possible suspects.

"We don't have any other suspects." Kate deadpanned.

"Then start over and look again." Gibbs told them.

Tony's face soured. "Well, that's just perfect."

Mara saw the exhaustion on Kate and Tony's faces and felt a little sorry for them. "Gibbs, it's late and we're at a dead end."

"Your point?" He asked dryly, giving her a hard stare.

Mara stared back unflinchingly. "I think after a good nights sleep, we'll all be able to think much better."

"Okay," He nodded. "Go home and get some rest. We'll start again tomorrow."

Kate and Tony – shooting her identical looks of relief and gratitude – didn't take long to pack up and leave.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her when she picked up the evidence folder but made no move to get up for leave like the two younger members of their team. "Thought you were tired."

"I never said I was tired." Mara told him with a smug smirk. "I said it was late."

Gibbs huffed lightly. "And people tell me I'm clever with words."

The smirk turned into a grin, "Thanks for the compliment."

Gibbs' eyes softened ever so slightly as he looked at the green-eyed brunette. "You need sleep too, Elle."

"Do you have any idea how much sleep I got in the last two weeks? A fuck-ton. And, apart from that, there is also the fact that I don't sleep much to begin with." Mara spoke with a tone somewhere between deadpan and matter-of-fact, twirling a pen in her right hand. "Besides, I wasn't at the crime scene, so I want to take a look at the photos. Maybe I'll see something you won't."

Gibbs nodded after a while and sat back down at his own desk. He ignored the pointed look Mara was giving him.

With a slight shake of her head and a small smile, Mara opened the evidence folder that was filled with the crime scene photo's that Tony took.

Ten minutes later, Mara froze on her face and let out an almost inaudible and clearly horrified, "Oh God, no."

Gibbs heard her and immediately looked up, eyes nearly widened on the pale look on Mara's face. He rose from his desk and walked over to her. "Elle, are you okay?" No answer. "Elle, what is it?" Dead silence. He looked down at the photos. The two laying on top of the pile was a picture of the wife's beside table. "Elle?" He tried again. No answer. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. "Mara."

"Nausea tablets and crackers." She said immediately, breathing a shaky sigh and pointing to the picture of Petty Officer Jenkins' bedside table.

Gibbs didn't get it. "What about it?"

"Do you know what kind of woman would be most likely to have those things on her bedside table? No? Well, I'll tell you. The pregnant kind."

 **a/n:** if there is anyone out there still reading this, then i humbly thank you for your patience.


End file.
